Un nuevo comienzo
by Rose van der Hammen
Summary: Habían pasado 3 años y sabíamos que ellos regresarían, pero no pensamos que fuera tan rápido y tan de repente, ahora tenemos un nuevo comienzo del que sacaremos provecho. Ahora Los Cullen tienen una nueva oportunidad de tener todo lo que han querido siempre. P.D: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, los que no se reconozcan son de mi invención.
1. Prólogo

Prologo.

Habían pasado 3 años exactamente desde el día en que Los Volturis habían huido, pero con la intención de volver eso lo sabían Los Cullen y algunos por no decir todos los amigos que los acompañaron.

Renesmee aparentaba la edad de una niña de 12 años el día en que los monstruos volvieron a destruir a casi toda su familia, incluyendo a su amado padre cuando este intentaba huir con ella en brazos y su madre a su lado.

Y es así como una familia y una existencia queda totalmente destrozada y perdida en un plano paralelo.


	2. Chapter 1

1er capitulo.

Sabía que era probable que ella también estuviera muerta, aunque no me sentía así físicamente, todo estaba oscuro y lo último que recuerdo es a mi madre es una postura de herida mortal, y con el dolor más grande reflejados en sus ojos, aun viendo donde los restos de mi padre se volvían cenizas, yo misma lloraba a ese maravilloso hombre y que tanto amo, luego una mujer que nos instaba a mi madre y a mí a que la escucháramos.

-Escúchenme, yo sé que no tienen por qué confiar en mí, pero yo de verdad no sabía que venían a destruir una familia – decía la mujer – mi nombre es Lucí, y solo vine porque Thomas dijo amarme y que necesitaba ayuda de mi parte, pero descubrí que me uso, solamente eso, por eso debemos huir las 3 o estaremos muerta cuando se den cuenta de que no las he destruido y no estoy con ellos.

-Quieres que confiemos en ti cuando has ayudado a destruir a mi familia, a mi padre, a mis abuelos, a mis tíos… - recuerdo haberle dicho a la mujer, mientras mama solo miraba donde fue quemado mi padre.

-Solo quiero hacer lo correcto, mi don es viajar en el tiempo, no lo he hecho mucho, pero si cada una toma una mano, voy a llevarlas a un lugar seguro y depende de ustedes cambiar su realidad y tener todo otra vez, pero sin que los Volturis sepan de ustedes, mientras que yo voy a matar a un recién nacido antes de que haga más daño – respondió la mujer.

-Estás loca realmente – dijo mi madre, reaccionando por primera vez, mientras yo solo pude verla con la boca abierta, y mi madre continuo preguntando – por qué vas a matar un recién nacido?

-Es necesario – dijo la mujer – si queremos vivir en paz, es a Thomas, el que me trajo aquí a destruir a su familia a quien voy a matar, así nos evitamos ese problema antes de que crezca, ahora tomen mis manos, las voy a dejar en un lugar seguro y quizás algún día nos veamos otra vez y me puedan perdonar. – fue lo último que escuche a la mujer decir mientras tomaba mi mano.

Luego de eso solo sentí su agarre en mi mano y todo se volvió negro, mientras sentía que me halaban de los pies.

En un lugar cercano escuche un suave movimiento que me llevo abrir los ojos. Cuando gire la cabeza mi madre me miro a los ojos y todo el dolor volvió, con la misma fuerza o quizás más que anteriormente al darse cuenta de lo ahora solo éramos nosotras dos, y de igual forma me golpeo a mí también. Me puse en pie demasiado rápido para un espectador humano y abrace a mama mientras ambas lloramos nuestra perdida, ella sollozos seco y los míos con lágrimas, pero con el mismo fuerte dolor. Ninguna hablo, cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció una mujer vestida de enfermera, pero con unas extrañas ropas, mi madre y yo nos miramos a los ojos, quizás pensando lo mismo, ambas volteamos sincronizadas una vez más y preguntamos al mismo tiempo – ¿Dónde estamos?

Ella se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar nuestras voces, tan diferentes, pero tan iguales a la vez, nos miró con algo de miedo en los ojos, la reacción normal de un humano en nuestra cercanía, pero aun así nos dio una pequeña sonrisa tensa y dijo – En el hospital, dentro de unos minutos viene a verlas el Dr.

Con eso se retiró, mama y yo nos vimos a los ojos, teníamos que huir de ahí pronto, pero no tuvimos tiempo de nada cuando el efluvio del abuelo Carlisle nos llegó, mientras el entraba por la puerta, quedándose paralizado una vez que esta se cerró, y nos miró a ambas con la expresión de sorpresa congelada en sus hermosas facciones.

Ambas, mama y yo nos pusimos en pie y en un segundo más tarde estábamos abrazadas a él, llorando y repitiendo, mi madre papa y yo abuelo.

Un poco descolocado nos alejó de él, pero ninguna quería hacerlo, entonces algo incómodo dijo:

-Lo siento señoritas, quienes son y que hacen aquí?

Mama y yo volvimos a mirarnos con el terror en los ojos, si él no nos reconocía que pasaba, así que yo dije:

-Abuelo, soy yo Renesmee, tu nieta y ella es mi madre Bella, es como tu hija, porque nos miras como si fuéramos extrañas?

-Lo lamento, pero no las conozco, pero por los ojos de ella, sé que no son malas personas, así que les daré la oportunidad de que hablen, me digan de donde o como me conocen y por qué están aquí – dijo el desconfiado y mama dijo:

-No sabemos que pasa Carlisle, lo último que recuerdo es ver como los destruían a todos ustedes y quedando solo Renesmee y yo; y cuando era nuestro turno de ser destruirnos, todo se volvió negro y hemos despertado aquí, y por qué vistes tan extraño?

Entonces eso trajo a la mujer, Lucí a mis recuerdos, diciendo que aprovecháramos la nueva oportunidad, así que antes de que el hablara le pregunte de forma apremiante:

-Abuelo, que fecha es y donde estamos, que país o estado?

El me miro raro, pero al ver que seguía mirándolo intensamente respondió:

-Estamos en Rochester, Nueva York y estamos en abril del 1931.

Eso me impacto bastante, entonces mama y yo nos miramos una vez más y sonreímos y dije caso a grito:

-Mama, papa ya está con el abuelo y la abuela Esme.

El abuelo dio un respingo cuando mencione a la abuela, pero también se me quedo viendo y abriendo los ojos demasiado grandes dijo con voz algo sorprendida:

-Edward, te pareces a mi hijo Edward, menos en los ojos, pero el resto es muy parecido.

Yo le di una sonrisa de lado, esa misma sonrisa que mama ama de papa y que herede y dije:

-Él es mi padre y ella es mi madre.

Mama dijo: - Y dentro de 2 años, Carlisle convertirá a Rose, a menos que lo evitemos.

Iba a responder, cuando el abuelo pregunto: - ¿De qué hablan? Y yo respondí:

-Les contaremos todo, pero quiero ver a papa y a la abuela Esme, podemos ir contigo a tu casa, por favor?

Él nos miró a ambas y luego asintió lentamente, diciendo que le esperáramos en lo que él se disculpaba para poder irse.

Esperamos unos 30 minutos, cuando vino por nosotras, caminamos con el rumbo a su casa, era de noche, cuando llegamos a su casa, desde afuera se podían oler los efluvios de papa y de la abuela.


	3. Chapter 2

2do Capitulo

El abuelo nos instó a seguir con él, cuando abrió la puerta en la sala estaban mi padre y la abuela mirando del abuelo, a mama y luego a mí, no pude soportar no abrazarlo, así que cogiendo a todos por sorpresa corrí en su dirección y llorando y riendo, me lance a sus brazos diciendo: - Papa, oh papa, estas vivo y estas aquí, y te amo tanto. Todo eso lo decía una y otra vez, mientras el trata de alejarme de sus brazos caballerosamente.

Una vez logro separarme de él, la abuela y el preguntaron al unísono: - Que es esto Carlisle? Mientras este respondió:

-Es algo un tato difícil de creer, pero ellas dicen ser la esposa y la hija de Edward… -mientras nos señalaba respectivamente. Los tres nos miraban, mientras papa después de la sorpresa rio sin humor y dijo:

-Claro, y tú les creíste y trajiste a dos desconocidas a casa.

-Tenemos manera de demostrarles lo que decimos – dije mirándolos, pero mi vista se fijó en mi padre y continúe- de todos modos, creo que me parezco lo bastante a ti, para que te preguntes quien soy o me equivoco?

Con esa declaración los tres me miraron intensamente, pero mi atención se fue a mi madre que mi miraba a mi padre con amor, anhelo, dolor, tristeza; así que tome su mano y dije en su mente: No te preocupes mama, vamos a recuperar a todos y ahora no permitiremos que esos monstruos nos separen, tenemos la forma de reunir a cada miembro de nuestra familia, y podemos evitar todos los problemas de aquella vida, sobre todo porque esos asesinos no saben de nosotros ahora y debería ser así.

Escuche un jadeo y con mi visión periférica vi a mi padre mirarnos con los ojos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta, pero aun así no preste más atención, sino que abrace a mama, mientras esta sollozaba de tristeza y dolor, entonces la abuela pregunto:

-Ella está bien? – yo la mire y respondí con una sonrisa triste:

-No abuela, ninguna de las dos lo estamos, y dentro de poco, ustedes tampoco lo estarán, pero pasara como todo, y cuando nuestra familia este completa una vez más, entonces si estaremos bien.

Padre seguía mirándome, así que solté la mano de mama, para no ponerla más triste con lo que haría, así que comenzó a recordar a todos, mientras papa miraba lo que pensaba, le mostré a mis tías conmigo, mientras estas me cuidaban y jugaban conmigo desde pequeña, también mostré a mis tíos, jugando videojuegos, y diferentes actividades con ellos, también mostré a los abuelos conmigo y con todos, le mostré recuerdos de él y mío sentados al piano, con mama leyéndome, cazando nosotros tres, a veces con Jacob, imágenes jugando con Seth, una vez termine esos pocos recuerdo, el pregunto:

-Como hiciste eso mismo anterior mente en la mente de ella? –y yo respondí:

-Tengo un don como tú y mama, es una combinación de ambos, pero a la inversa.

Entonces el abuelo dijo que me explicara, pero antes de hablar, mama hablo diciendo:

-Yo tengo un escudo mental, nunca has podido leer mi mente, ni siquiera cuando era humana, luego de que me convertiste puedes hacerlo a menos de que yo te lo permita, Zafrina me enseñó a quitármelo para poder mostrarte – dijo dirigiéndose a papa en esa parte, pero antes de continuar, el abuelo y papa preguntaron al mismo tiempo:

-Conoces a Zafrina?

-Yo te convertí, por qué?

-Si conocimos a Zafrina, unos años antes de que todo se acabara, y si tú me convertiste, estaba muriendo, aunque de todos modos me ibas a convertir aunque no hubiese estado muriendo en ese momento – respondió mama – de igual forma continuo explicando el don de Renesmee, tu lees la mente, ella hace lo contrario a ti, ella pone sus recuerdos y pensamientos en la mente de todo al que ella toque con esa finalidad, y yo mantengo a todos afuera de mi mente, pero a ella nadie la deja fuera, incluso en mi cabeza puede ponerlos, como tu dijiste una vez, ningún escudo está a salvo de que ella muestre lo que ella quiere. –Hizo una pausa y continuo – antes de que pasara todo hacen dos noches, ella estaba trabajando para expandirlo, es decir para poner proyectarlo en cualquier cabeza que quisiera pero sin la necesidad de tocarnos, ya ha conseguido hacerlo, pero solo poco tiempo, y tiene que estar concentrada en eso, pero es un buen adelanto.

Los abuelos y papa me miraron sorprendidos, y yo solo les pude sonreír un poco apenada, pero también esa sonrisa que es una copia exacta que la de papa, entonces la abuela pregunto:

-Renesmee?

Mama le sonrió y dijo:

-Es la mezcla de los nombres de dos de sus abuelas, y mis dos madres, Raneé, que me dio la vida, pero que ahora mismo ni siquiera ha nacido y tú, que me acogiste como tu hija en el momento en que Edward les dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, y su segundo nombre es Carlie, la mezcla de Carlisle y Charlie, también dos de sus abuelos, antes de nacer y que no sabíamos si sería una niño o un niño, Edward y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo, yo elegiría el nombre si era varón y el si era hembra, de todos modos, yo le había hablado de Renesmee, pero también Elizabeth como su madre biológica, yo había elegido Edward si era un chico, y no solo por él, sino por su padre biológico también, así que cuando nació Edward fue quien eligió Renesmee en vez de Elizabeth, cuando le pregunte como decidió entre los dos nombres –conto mama con una sonrisa, dijo – en cuanto la vi, y vi el parecido de ella conmigo y por ende a mi madre Elizabeth, supe que tenía mucho de esa abuela excepto los ojos, (que son los míos cuando era humana), así que elegí el otro por dos motivos, primero que tuviera algo de sus otras dos abuelas, y segundo el nombre es especial y encaja con la situación, yo solo pude reírme y estar de acuerdo, así que yo le puse el segundo nombre para que por lo menos tuviera algo también de dos de sus abuelos. –termino de decir mama sonriendo, la abuela sonrió conmovida y con los ojos algo cristalizados como si quiera llorar y dijo:

-Eso es muy hermoso, gracias. –papa asintió aun mirándome y dijo:

-Sí, supongo que eso es correcto, si sus ojos fueran verdes como lo eran los míos y los de mi otra madre, el parecido hubiese sido incluso más asombroso, y aunque no he visto tus ojos humanos, al menos no aquí, también tienen un gran parecido a los de mi otro padre.

Los abuelos se conmovieron viendo como mi padre los consideraba sus padres, pero el abuelo se recuperó rápido y dijo con la voz un poco tomada:

-Deberían contarnos la historia completa, para saber qué fue lo que paso.

Entonces mi madre comenzó a contarlo todo, como los conoció a ellos en el año 2001 en Forks, siendo humana aun, como papa y ella se enamoraron y como lucharon porque ella era la tua cantante de él, como el la dejo cuando ella cumplió 18 años, para mantenerla a salvo de la naturaleza de él y de la familia, puesto que el en ese tiempo se rehusaba que ella fuera un vampiro, relato que cuando ellos se fueron todos ella quedo a merced de unos nómadas y quienes salvaron su vida fueron los hombres lobos quileutes, como buscando escuchar la voz de papa hizo muchas tonterías desde montar en moto, hasta lanzarse de un acantilado bajo una tormenta, en la cual estuvo a punto de morir de no ser porque Jacob la salvo; (cuando menciono a este me dio tristeza por mi amigo perdido), como que tía Alice la vio saltando del acantilado, pero por no poder ver el futuro de los lobos pensó que mama había muerto, en realidad pensó que se había suicidado, aun así regreso a Forks, para ayudar al abuelo Charlie en lo que pudiera, relato como se sorprendió cuando la encontró viva, que dos días después, tuvo una visión de papa acudiendo a los Volturis – (cuando los menciono, reaccione por instinto, profiriendo un rugido sordo) - para que ellos le mataran puesto que no quería vivir si mama estaba muerta.

Pasaron varias horas puesto que mama conto todo con lujos y detalles, mientras eso pasaba, las expresiones de papa iban desde el dolor a la rabia, la abuela sollozo varias veces triste, mama continuo relatando como ella y tía Alice tomaron un vuelo a Volterra para tratar de salvar a papa sin importar que ambas murieran en el intento, comento de cómo llegaron con el tiempo justo para detenerlo antes de que se dejara ver por los humanos caminando bajo la luz del sol, como algunos de los guardias de los Volturis los llevaron al castillo, donde Aro hizo pruebas con su don y el de Jane – (una vez gruñí a la mención de esa bruja) – en mama y como estos no le hicieron, también dijo de como valerosamente papa se interpuso entre ella y Jane para que no hiciera daño a mama, como discutieron el matarlos a los tres una vez que se negaron entrar a su banda de lunáticos, como gracias a una visión de tía Alice donde demostraba que mama seria convertida, y como ese fue prácticamente el motivo de que salieran con vida, puesto que Aro deseaba el don de tía Alice, papa y quería ver el de mama una vez fuera convertida, así que con amenazas de parte de Aro y Caius aunque de formas diferentes de una revisión, pudieron regresar a casa, a Forks específicamente, también relato que una noche después papa le revelo a mama la razón por la que la dejo, puesto que él no me había contado la verdad de porque se fue dejándola, también relato como surgió la propuesta de matrimonio, de que papa ya estaba decidido a convertirla porque era lo que mama quería, pero que para ser el quien la convirtiera, ella debía acceder a casarse con el primero.

Mama tomo una bocanada de aire como si la necesitara y continuo contando como ella, papa y tía Alice regresaron a la escuela para graduarse, de cómo el abuelo volvió al hospital contando la historia de que a la abuela y no le gusto los Ángeles que fue donde dijeron que se iban cuando dejaron el pueblo, así que regresaron porque la abuela quería regresar al pequeño pueblo, relato como en el transcurso de ese año Victoria (la nómada que era pareja de James el tipo que trato de matarla y que es el responsable que tía Alice sea un vampiro y haya despertado sola sin saber nada de su vida) creo un ejército de neófitos en Seattle para distraer a la familia y que de paso mataran a los que pudieran y ella poder matar a mama, para vengar su pareja, que según ella fue papa que lo mato, entonces como la familia de Tania se negó a ayudarles porque nuestra familia se negó a dar el permiso de que ellos mataran los lobos. – llegados a este punto papa la interrumpió preguntando – ¿Qué fue lo que paso con los lobos para que ellos quisieran matarlos y nosotros no accedimos?

-Eran tres nómadas, James, su pareja Victoria y Laurent, Jasper, Emmet y tu mataron a James en Phoenix cuando este me tenía a mi listo para matarme, Carlisle dejo ir a Laurent antes de que James y Victoria comenzaran la cacería, él se fue a Denali y formo pareja con Irina, aun así él se encargó de averiguar todo sobre ustedes, la familia de Tania le conto los dones que tenían, como funcionaban y todo absolutamente, y este a su vez se lo conto a Victoria, en ningún momento dejo su amistad con ella, sabiendo que esta buscaba venganza, sobre todo quería matarme a mí, para que tu sintieras lo que ella sintió al matar a su pareja, ya sabes, pareja por pareja, así que cuando Irina le comento que ustedes no estaban viviendo en Forks, él se lo comunicó a Victoria, esta trato de burlar a los lobos varias veces, pero ellos no la atraparon, pero ella nunca pudo pasar sus defensas, así que envió a Laurent a buscarme, el me encontró en nuestro prado, él dijo que estaba sediento y que yo le serviría de almuerzo, y que sería más rápido que lo que tenía pensado Victoria para mí, pero lo que él no contaba era con los lobos, yo aún no sabía que eran personas que cambian, así que estaba bastante asustada, pero ellos solo fueron por él, al tiempo me entere que ellos lo mataron, así que eso me alivio un poco, solo quedaba Victoria, en fin como es lógico, yo soy tu pareja y los lobos me salvaron, tú te sentías en deuda con ellos y la familia completa también, y ellos no habían roto el tratado, así que Carlisle no permitiría que ellos hicieran nada a los lobos, así que Tania y toda su familia en especial Irina no quisieron escuchar cómo era la situación y por ende tampoco ayudar con los neófitos, así que los lobos hicieron una tregua con ustedes y se unieron para acabar con los neófitos, puestos que algunos de estos podría desviarse y entrar al pueblo y como los lobos están para conservar la vida humana se unieron ayudar, de hecho fuiste tú Edward quien acabo con Victoria pues esta encontró el lugar donde tú me habías escondido ya que era el único objetivo frágil, así que te quedaste conmigo en una montaña y Seth con nosotros para que pudieras ver la lucha desde su mente, ya que él puede verla desde la mente de los demás, entonces Victoria apareció con otro neófito, tú te encargaste de ella y Seth del otro.

Los abuelos y papa, e incluso yo que conocía la mayor parte de la historia aunque no con tantos detalles, escuchábamos atentamente, habían pasado varias horas, estaba próximo amanecer y yo no tenía ni siquiera sueño, y nunca me había cansado al menos no físicamente.

Mama continuo contando como acabaron con los neófitos de Victoria, de cómo llegaron los Volturis al final de la lucha con la esperanza de que la familia Cullen estuviera reducida; también relato como durante un mes después de ese día la abuela y mis tías prepararon la boda de ellos, y de cómo llegaron ella y papa a un compromiso, en este punto papa volvió a preguntar - ¿Qué compromiso?

Mama me miro y luego sonrió tímidamente a papa diciendo:

-Yo me casaba contigo, cambiabas mi auto por un deportivo, pagabas mi universidad, siempre que tu fueras que me transformaras, pero antes debíamos irnos de luna de miel, es decir tener una luna de miel normal, intentar tener relaciones mientras yo fuera humana, al principio no estabas de acuerdo diciendo que podrías matarme, pero yo dije que si no accedías entonces no me casaba y dejaba que Carlisle me convirtiera, que fue el plan principal cuando llegamos de Volterra – en este punto son solté unas risitas puesto que no conocía esa parte de la historia, y mis padres lucían tan avergonzados, tenía la sensación de que podrían haber estado sonrojados ambos, mientras que los abuelos tenían una sonrisa dulce en los rostros, viendo a mis avergonzados padre. Así mama continuo relatando como a los 17 días de llevar en la luna miel, descubrieron que estaba embarazada, puesto que se notaba, y como solo duro un mes embarazada de mí, puesto que al ser mitad inmortal crecía demasiado rápido, conto como se alimentaba de sangre humana que era lo que a mí me satisfacía la sed, como pensaban que moriría, puesto que había roto sus costillas y lucía un embarazo de 9 meses humanos con solo 1 mes, como la mayoría salió a cazar y comprar sangre en un banco de sangre para ella y para mí, conto como los lobos querían atacar la familia cuando se enteraron que mama estaba embarazada puesto que para ellos la familia había roto el tratado, y de cómo Jacob y Seth se separaron de la manada para avisarles y ponerse de nuestro lado, y como se unió Leah la hermana de Seth también, conto como tía Rose la cuido mientras estaba embarazada, de cómo papa comenzó a escuchar mis pensamientos aun en la barriga y supieron que yo era consciente de lastimarla y trataba de no moverme para no dañarla, y de como 3 días antes de ella cumplir sus 19 años yo nací un 10 de septiembre, cuando en casa solo estaban las tías Alice y Rose y tío Jasper, y papa, quien fue quien me caso del vientre, y de como ella recobro el sentido el tiempo suficiente para verme, pues sentía que se moría, pero sabía que debía aguantar porque sabía que papa nunca la dejaría morir, así que luego consciente de sentirse que la quemaban viva, pero aun así no dio señales de estar sufriendo, al principio por la morfina, que no la dejaba moverse, y luego porque recordó que eso haría daño a papa y a mi escucharla gritar, así que aguanto los 2 días y medio que duro su transformación en silencio, relato como despertó maravillada con el mundo y color que veía, como deseaba verme, pero papa la llevo a cazar porque era neófita y mi corazón latía a pesar de que yo tenía suficiente olor de vampiro para contrarrestar el olor humano que había en mí.

Ella se silenció, suspiro y miro a los tres con tristeza y continúo diciendo:

-Luego de eso los tres primeros meses de vida de Renesmee fueron casi perfectos, es decir todos éramos felices, Rose acepto este estilo de vida mejor de lo que había hecho en 80 años, y aunque no pudiera ser madre, al menos tenía una sobrina que nunca pensó que existiría y que amaría y consentiría, Emmet era feliz de ver a Rose más feliz, aparte de que había un bebe en casa con quien el jugar y sentirse identificado, aunque Ness es más madura que él, y Jasper aprendió a controlar la sed por sangre humana y era más feliz que nunca con una gran familia, Alice tenía una sobrina a quien consentir, vestir, llevar de compras, y ustedes eran los abuelos más orgullosos, y al fin su hijo era feliz después de 90 años solo viviendo con 3 perfectas parejas, eso los alegraba más que nada, al fin todos estaban felices y con un bebe que nadie pensó era posible que existiera, y tu Edward, como dije, tenías contigo el amor de tu existencia, tus palabras no mías, y una familia propia, teníamos una bebe hermosa e inteligente y nos teníamos el uno al otro, nunca más estaríamos solos, teníamos más que nadie, que ninguna familia, sin importar la especie que fuera, nadie tenía más que nosotros 9, lo único que iba mal era que no sabíamos si el crecimiento de Renesmee se detendría alguna vez, ella crecía igual que como creció en mi barriga, que paso de ser una célula a ser un bebe en un mes, estábamos dicidos a visitar Brasil, ahí hay leyendas sobre la tribu ticuna sobre bebes hijos de inmortales, pero antes yo iría a Volterra y papa iría conmigo hasta Londres, al principio no querías, pero era lo más factible para que Aro no conociera de Renesmee ni siquiera en los pensamientos de los demás, ya el envidiaba nuestra familia por Alice, tu, Jasper y yo, no quería darle más motivos conociendo a Renesmee.


	4. Chapter 3

3er Capitulo

Luego que mama termino de hablar, nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, cada quien perdido en sus pensamientos, entonces tuve una idea, me senté en medio de mis abuelos y tome una cada a cada uno, sabía que papa podría verlo sin tocarlo, entonces les mostré imágenes y recuerdos desde mi nacimiento, comenzando desde la primera vez que vi a cada miembro de nuestra familia; como me enamore de papa desde la primera vez que lo vi, la primera vez que vi a mama, a pesar de estar demacrada y despellejada por haberme traído al mundo, pero aun así como me sonrió con amor, la primera vez que la viendo siendo una vampira, cuando ataco a Jacob, también jugando con los lobos, cazando con mis padres, la angustia de saber que los Vulturis venían por nosotros, pero lo peor pensar que los tíos Alice y Jasper nos habían dejado; (mi padre gruño en esa parte, pero aun así no me detuve y seguí), cuando llego la familia de Tania y como se quedaron para ser testigos una vez que papa les aclaro la historia y que gracias a Irina estábamos en esa situación, cuando llegaron los nómadas amigos del tío Jasper, Peter y Charlotte, también los demás nómadas, Garrett, Mary y Randall, el clan egipcio, el clan irlandés, dos de las amazonas, los rumanos, y todos los lobos quileutes, formando así un gran número de testigos y luchadores si era necesario, también les mostré las prácticas de mama de lucha y con su escudo.

Continúe mostrando a mama pidiéndome que debía dejarlos en el momento adecuado para poder estar a salvo y lo mucho que me dolió eso, también el momento cuando los monstruos llegaron al claro donde estábamos todos, les enseñe los testigos dando su opinión sobre lo que conocieron de mí, como mataron a Irina y de cómo inventaban mentiras tras mentiras solo con el propósito de acabar con nosotros, como en el momento justo llego al gran claro los tíos Alice y Jasper con los testigos clave para poder salir de esa situación sin problemas, entre ellos estaba la tercera integrante del clan amazonas, una vampira llamada Huilen y su sobrino Nahuel, un hibrido como yo. Luego mostré cuando ellos se marcharon porque no tenían más excusas para atacarnos, los sentimientos de felicidad y celebración de tener la familia completa, la tía Alice explicando porque tuvo que simular que nos abandonaban, de lo contrario Aro podría verlo y ella no llegaría a tiempo con la solución a nuestros problemas. También cuando Nahuel declaro tener más de 150 años y que su crecimiento fue hasta los 7 años, y de ahí me quedaría en los eternos 17 años de apariencia.

Pause los recuerdos y el abuelo dijo:

-Eso fue intenso, pero si se marcharon, como es que ustedes dicen que acabaron con todos?

-No estoy segura de que ella les mostro, pero supongo que verían las diferencia de esos recuerdos y Renesmee ahora, luego de que ellos se marcharon cuando la primera vez, Alice paso los siguientes 4 años vigilando sus decisiones, porque todos sabíamos que Aro no descansaría hasta tenernos en su bando, solo que no pensamos que sería tan rápido, así que durante ese tiempo estuvimos más que bien, sin más preocupaciones, y entonces hace 2 noches aparecieron de la nada, nadie lo vio hasta que fue demasiado tarde, Edward, Ness y yo estábamos en la cabaña que Esme arreglo para nosotros, dentro del bosque, cuando Edward despertó a Renesmee, diciendo que algo no andaba bien, así que la tomo en brazos y salimos a la casa grande, quería que estuviéramos todos juntos, pero fue tarde, estábamos rodeados, yo extendí mi escudo para que Jane no pudiera torturar a ningún miembro de nuestra familia, pero eran más que nosotros, los primeros fueron ustedes – dijo mama a mis abuelos – luego Rosalie y Emmet, cuando preguntaron si íbamos ir por las buenas o las malas, digamos que Jasper, como los quedábamos aun, estábamos más allá del dolor, estábamos decididos a morir en vez de entrar en su bando de lunáticos, así que con rabia les dijo que prefería irse al infierno que estar con ellos después que habían destruido nuestra familia, y con una destreza ágil, se deshizo de dos de ellos, Jane no podía hacerle nada por mi escudo, así que Edward salió corriendo con Renesmee, mientras Alice y yo tratábamos de aniquilar algunos, ella pudo uno y yo otro, pero entonces cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba Jasper ni Alice, y estaba sola con 3 de los que quedaban ahí, así que Salí corriendo detrás de Edward, escuche que me perseguía uno, los otros dos se quedaron a quemar la casa con los restos de los demás adentro, una vez alcance a Edward, habían todos esperando por nosotros y el que me seguía, entonces me entrego a Ness y se puso delante de nosotras, se deshizo de uno, entonces el otro mato a Edward, y luego se echó a correr diciéndole a una mujer que quedaba que acabara con Ness y conmigo, que la niña no era un peligro para ella, y que se encontraban más adelante, yo estaba congelada mirando donde había sido quemado Edward, pero aun así defendería a mi hija, pero la mujer solo nos miraba con tristeza – termino de narrar mama con voz rota, y yo continúe diciendo:

-Ella se presentó y dijo que debíamos irnos las tres antes de que notaran que ella no lo haría y que nos ayudaría.

Una vez más mostré el recuerdo de la mujer, Lucí hablando de su don y de darnos una oportunidad de estar todos juntos, de cómo viajamos a ese tiempo, o mejor dicho a este tiempo, hasta que despertamos y encontramos al abuelo en el hospital.

Habían pasado tantas horas, el sol había salido, aunque algo débil, yo me puse en pie, mientras todos se sumían en sus pensamientos, y fui a mirar por la ventana, demasiadas horas hablando y tampoco me pasaron desapercibidas las miradas que papa le daba a mama, sabía que ya la quería en cuestión de horas y de solo ver solos recuerdos que les mostré y que seguro mama le mostro mientras hablaba.

Me sentí realmente triste y nostálgica una vez más pensando en lo mucho que extrañaría a mis tíos en los años que no estuvieran con nosotros, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando mi padre se puso en pie, solo fui consciente cuando unos fuertes brazos me abrazaron desde atrás, y limpiaba mis lágrimas gentilmente y su dulce voz decir:

-Ahora estamos aquí, y en algún momento todos los demás también, entonces estaremos juntos por siempre y esos asesinos no nos podrán separar jamás.

Me di la vuelta en sus brazos y lo abrace fuertemente, sintiéndome en casa otra vez por fin y solo pude articular un: -Gracias papa, te amo.

Y luego en un segundo estábamos los cinco abrazados, tratando de unir los pedazos de una familia destruida, en igual medida para todos sin importar que algunos de ellos no había vivido esa realidad, pero que de igual forma era su familia y sus vidas en otro tiempo, y todo por la mafia Italia. Mientras se abrazaban los cinco hacían la promesa silenciosa de hacerlos pagar algún día por todo lo que le habían arrebatado, sin importar que pasara un siglo para hacerlos pagar.

Cuando nos separamos el abuelo dijo que avisaría al hospital que no regresaría hasta el lunes; era viernes, un nuevo viernes, un nuevo día que traían nuevas esperanzas.

La abuela preparo una habitación para mama y para mí, y le presto algo de ropa a mama, mientras que esta y papa iban a una tienda a comprar algo de ropa para mí y para ella misma.

El fin de semana paso rápido, cada uno acostumbrándose a la nueva dinámica familiar, y mi madre y yo a la época y sus costumbres, entre ellos también les conté algunas de las historias divertidas de nuestra familia y sus demás integrantes, dibuje con la abuela, toque el piano con papa, leí con el abuelo y respondí muchas de sus preguntas curiosas referentes a la época futura, a mi crecimiento, mis padres pasaron mucho tiempo conociéndose, bueno esto último por parte de mi padre.

El tiempo paso realmente rápido, para el segundo mes mis padres ya estaban juntos otra vez, ahora compartían habitación, yo estudiaba con papa todo lo que podía, realmente amaba mi tiempo con él. Mis padres se habían casado en una ceremonia intimida y pequeña, solo con los abuelos y conmigo

En el tercer mes de nuestra llegada hubo una reunión en casa, donde estaban varios vecinos, yo me encontraba con mis padres; específicamente en el regazo de mi padre, la historia era que mi madre era la sobrina del abuelo Isabella Cullen, y mi padre y yo los hermanos menores de mi abuela, Esme, Edward y Renesmee Masen.

Estaba tan entretenida jugando con los dedos de papa, como cuando era un bebe que no me percate de nada hasta que papa dijo en voz tan baja que un humano no hubiese escuchado:

-Estoy cansado de escucharla, tan egoísta e idiota… - dijo con amargura – estos son los momentos en que realmente odio tener que escuchar los pensamientos de los demás.

Mama y yo lo miramos, esta primera preguntando de quien hablaba, entonces el, en vez de responder miro a una esquina, y nosotros seguimos su mirada y nuestros ojos por poco salieron de las orbitas, mientras mama decía en un susurro:

-Rosalie.

-La conoces? .pregunto papa, pero fui yo quien respondió diciendo:

-Claro y tú también, es la tía Rose, la conociste por mis pensamientos y por la pintura que está en el salón blanco.

Él se envaro y la miro detenidamente, mientras mi tía se mostros complacida por el escrutinio de mi padre, me tomo un gran esfuerzo no poner los ojos en blanco, mientras papa bufo retirando su mirada, mientras ella tomaba una expresión airada.

-No puedo creer que esa sea la misma mujer que es mi hermana, es demasiado egoísta.

Mi madre y yo le sonreímos, ella nos la devolvió un tanto forzada y con la confusión en la cara.

-No la juzgues sin conocerla, es verdad que ella es algo egoísta, pero una vez que la conoces, es un amor en el fondo, además de que es una buena hermana – le dijo mi madre a mi padre, así que yo también dije…

-Además es una muy buena tía también, realmente la extraño – termine de decir con una sonrisa triste aun viéndola con mi visión periférica.

-Bueno ahora sus pensamiento cambiaron un poco, piensa que ustedes no son tan idiotas e hipócritas, y piensa que tu Bella tienes la sonrisa más sincera que ha visto, le recuerdas a su amiga Vera – dijo mi padre.

Unas horas más tarde cuando todos se fueron que nos sentamos a comentar lo que paso mama dijo:

-He sido una descuidada.

-Por qué? – preguntamos todos al mismo tiempo.

-Estamos en octubre de 1931, Rose formo parte de la familia en abril de 1933, tenemos que estar alerta para poder evitar que le paso lo que la llevo a esta vida.

-Pero no podemos hacer eso mama, si lo evitamos ella no estará con nosotros, y probablemente el tío Emmet, porque ella fue quien lo encontró muriendo, y el no sería el mismo sin ella – dije algo consternada por que ella no sea parte de nosotros.

-Tu no conoces su historia, porque es demasiado horrible y eras muy pequeña cuando le preguntaste y ella te conto como llego a la familia – dijo mi madre – yo también la extrañare, pero ella nunca quiso esta existencia, en varias ocasiones me dijo que si hubiese podido elegir, no lo hubiese elegido, así que deberíamos respetar esa decisión, ella solo acepto un poco mejor esta vida después de que tu naciste y no del todo, lo que ella más desea en el mundo es ser madre, y después de tenerte a ti, entendí completamente lo que ella trato de decirme siempre cuando yo insistía en ser un vampiro sin importarme dejar atrás la posibilidad de ser madre, yo tuve suerte en tenerte, y ahora podemos hacer algo por ella, para que cumpla su sueño.

-Entiendo, pero y tío Emmet? Como haremos para salvarlo? Ellos son almas gemelas, pero al menos lo quiero a él con nosotros – pregunte con voz triste.

-Yo solo sé que fue en el 1935, él es de Tennessee, Rosalie estaba cazando en los Apalaches y se topó con un oso que estaba a punto de matarlo, ya lo había herido y estaba muy grave, pero Rose nunca me dijo ni el día ni el mes, pero supongo que cada día podemos turnarnos y visitar ese bosque, o tratar de encontrar a Emmet y tenerlo vigilado, pero no creo que sea bueno condenar a tu tía a una vida que ella nunca quiso.

-Que fue lo que le paso? – pregunto la abuela.

Mama me miro, como si estuviera decidiendo si contarlo o no, dio un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras comenzó hablar:

-Royce King y cuatro amigos, abusaron de ella una noche y la golpearon, se fueron riendo dándola por muerta, papa olio la sangre y fue a investigar cuando la encontró se la llevo y trato de curarla, pero no había nada que hacer, moriría, así que la convirtió, pensó que era un desperdicio dejarla morir.

Me eche a temblar, no sabía que eso le había pasado, papa me abrazo más fuerte, mientras la abuela jadeaba y el abuelo se estremeció, papa dejo salir un gruñido de ira y dijo:

-Yo sé que es un malvado demonio, conozco ese tiempo de mentes retorcidas, pero no pensé que fuera capaz de hacer eso con su novia.

-Oh no, eso es terrible, tenemos que evitarlo – dijo la abuela consternada.

Yo solo pude asentir mirando a mama y el abuelo dijo:

-Podemos vigilarla sin que ella se dé cuenta, y yo estaré pendiente, y vendré más temprano del hospital, para asegurarme que no le pase nada.

Luego de esa conversación los meses continuaron pasando sin que nada relevante ocurriera, cuando llego diciembre, el día de noche buena fuimos los cinco a cazar como si fuera la cena de navidad, yo había dejado de alimentarme de comida humana, nunca me ha gustado, así que salgo a cazar al menos una vez a la semana, con alguien de mi familia, a veces sola, y mi padre y yo tenemos un día al mes para ir solos él y yo, un tiempo padre e hija, mi crecimiento seguía pasando y con ello algunos cambios en mí.


	5. Chapter 4

4to Capitulo

Marzo llego y cada día nos turnábamos para salir en las noches y verificar que mi tía estuviera bien, el abuelo llegaba temprano cada día, hoy 10 de marzo estaba nevando un poco, era el día que tocaba al abuelo pasar por la casa de mi tía para ver que estuviera bien, yo me sentía un poco inquieta, no podría explicar por qué, mi padre está en el piano con mi madre a su lado, la abuela dibujando, mientras yo me pare a mirar por la ventana la calle nevada, había una calma antinatural, como la calma antes de la tormenta, estaba a punto de sugerir salir a ver que todo estuviera bien, el abuelo regularmente llega a las 9 de la noche como tarde las 9:30, pero ya eran las 10:30 y el aun no regresaba.

Entonces el sonido de la ventana de la habitación de los abuelos nos alertó, en menos de dos segundos estábamos todos apostados en la puerta, él estaba poniendo el cuerpo de mi tía en su cama, se veía golpeada, pero aún viva. El abuelo nos miró y dijo con voz abatida:

-No llegue a tiempo, la habían golpeado y uno de ellos ya había abusado de ella.

No escuche más el resto de forma muy consciente si es que hablaron más, puesto que esa oración se repetía en mi cabeza y sin darme cuenta estaba llorando y sollozando, fui consciente de papa alzándome en sus brazos y salir conmigo de la habitación, fuimos hasta la sala me sentó en su regazo y me dejo llorar, abrazándome y acariciando mi cabello, cuando me calme escuche a la abuela preguntar:

-Bella hija, puedo tomar uno de tus vestidos?

-Si mama, toma todo lo que necesites.

Escuchamos como el abuelo la curaba físicamente, como la abuela y mi madre la cambiaron, yo estaba más serena, así que me puse en pie y tome la mano de papa para subir, el abuelo estaba diciendo:

-Esta grave, pero sus heridas sanaran, al menos las físicas con el tiempo quizás las demás.

-Amor, sabes que esto no es tu culpa verdad? – escuche a mi padre preguntarle a mi madre, la miramos, mientras ella miraba a mi tía con tristeza (la cual estaba con los ojos abiertos, pero era como no estar ahí realmente) y respondió:

-Aun sabiéndolo no fui de mucha ayuda, parece que su destino estaba escrito, porque ni siquiera el año es el correcto y sucedió de todas formas.

-No te sientas mal hija – dijo el abuelo – si no fuera por ti, Rosalie hubiese sido violada por todos esos hombres y no solo uno.

-Y no solo eso, sino que hubiese estado en peor estado, y condenada a esta vida eterna, y no era lo que ella quería – dijo la abuela, así que yo aporte diciendo:

-Además tía Rose es muy fuerte, emocionalmente también se va a recuperar.

Todos la observamos una vez más de manera triste, y salimos de la habitación.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar, el primer mes ella seguía como ida de la realidad, papa nos comentó que lo sucedido se repetía en su mente constantemente como una maldición.

Luego del primer mes ella fue consciente de donde se encontraba, porque nos miraba, pero aun así no hablaba, ni salía, la abuela y mama se encargaban cada día de bañarla y cambiarla, entre las tres nos encargábamos de alimentarla, y yo le peinaba el cabello cada día, sabia lo mucho que le encantaba cuidar su cabello, incluso papa a veces subía con mama o conmigo y leía para ella, a veces lo hacía mama o yo, casi siempre estábamos con ella.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que estaba con nosotros, su familia la buscaba, la habían dado por desaparecida, incluso la familia King estaba en la búsqueda para que no sospecharan de ese villano.

Era un día normal de junio y todos tratábamos de hacer nuestras actividades normalmente.

Yo estaba estudiando con mi padre, mi madre estaba leyendo un libro, la abuela trabajando en un dibujo, y el abuelo revidando unos papeles, acababa de llegar con los resultados de los análisis de la tía Rose, puesto que en el tiempo que estaba con nosotros, notamos que no había tenido el periodo, así que la abuela y mi madre lo comentaron con el abuelo y el tomo una muestra de sangre para salir de dudas, no nos dio el resultado, así que tendríamos que esperar cuando se lo dijera a ella.

El subió y la reviso, y para sorpresa de todos, la escuchamos hablar, provocando que nos miráramos unos a otros y subiéramos hasta el segundo piso, pero quedándonos afuera de su habitación.

-Dr. Cullen, yo quería agradecerle a usted y su familia por cuidar de mí estos meses – dijo ella y el abuelo le respondió con su tono amable de siempre:

-No tienes nada que agradecerme querida, de todos modos aquí tengo los resultados de tus análisis, no sé cómo vayas a tomar esto – lo escuchamos suspirar – estas embarazada Rosalie, de casi tres meses.

Ella no respondió y todos nos mirábamos mientras esperábamos que ella reaccionara, entonces ella dijo:

-Sé que esto es demasiado pedir, y que usted ya me ha protegido demasiado y que estoy abusando de su hospitalidad pero… usted y su familia podrían ocultarme durante el transcurso de mi embarazo… como hasta ahora… -la puerta se abrió de golpe, y nos atropellamos todos antes de que ella terminara de hablar y el abuelo respondiera, casi gritamos al mismo tiempo:

Yo canturreé con una sonrisa enorme: -sí, sí, sí, sí, será hermoso tenerte aquí.

La abuela: -Si definitivamente eres bienvenida en esta casa.

Mi madre: -Estarás segura aquí y nosotros te cuidaremos.

Ella nos sonrió, pero aun así miro al abuelo y el sonrió también y dijo:

-Si, por supuesto puedes quedarte.

Ella volvió a sonreír con verdadera alegría y acuno su vientre, mientras nos miraba a todos con gratitud y cariño, incluso a papa y este parecía realmente feliz también por ella y por la familia.

Yo tome la mano de mi padre y salimos, escuchamos a mi madre y la abuela salir para darles ¨privacidad¨ mientras el abuelo le daba instrucciones a seguir para un embarazo saludable.

Los meses pasaban a veces yo me quedaba con la abuela y mama, cuando la primera se sentía triste por recuerdo a su bebe fallecido, y las mañanas siguientes mi padre y el abuelo miraban entre asustados y tristes, temiendo una nueva ronda de llantos.

Mi tía Rose tiene su propia habitación, la abuela y mi madre la decoraron para ella, queríamos que se sintiera en casa, unas cuantas veces salimos con mi tía algo escondida a otra ciudad para comprar cosas de bebes, ella estaba convencida que sería un niño, además el abuelo y mi padre compraron muebles para una habitación para el niño, ese día ella lloro de alegría y los abrazo agradeciéndoles lo que hacían por ellos, incluso a papa no abrazo, entre las cuatro decoramos la habitación en un tono neutral, pero yo elegí el diseño de osos, para que se fuera identificando con mi tío Emmet una vez que este llegara con la familia.

Habían pasado varios meses, mi tía tiene 7 meses de embarazo y esta súper feliz y emocionada de tener a su hijo en brazos, una tarde mis padres y la abuela salieron de compras por algunas cosas que faltan para él bebe, el abuelo se fue al hospital, yo me quede en casa con mi tía, no queríamos dejarla sola con el embarazo tan adelantado, había estado dibujando mientras ella leía, pero cuando termine, me senté al piano de mi padre y me puse a tocar las canciones de este, la de los abuelos, las nanas de mama y la mía, las que el compuso para mis tíos y mis tías y eso me puso realmente nostálgica, una vez termine de tocar me quede en el banco con los ojos cerrados, recordando algunos momentos vividos de toda la familia en aquella realidad que hoy solo era un recuerdo, estaba luchando con las lágrimas y el nudo en la garganta que me formo, pero no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo, trate de actuar normal cuando tía Rose se acercó y toco mi hombro, preguntando si estaba bien.

-Sí, solo estoy un poco nostálgica, extraño a mis tíos y mi otra tía, ya deseo que estén con nosotros aquí, pero aún faltan unos años para eso. –dije yo tratando de sonreír y fallando miserablemente, a lo que ella se sorprendió un poco y dijo:

-Oh, no sabía que eran más en la familia.

-Sí, estoy segura que ellos te amaran y al bebe, al igual que ellos te agradaran a ti.

Ella respondió con un ¨ojala y si¨ y sentó en el mueble aun en selección, pensando seguro. Yo seguí tocando las canciones de mi padre, hasta que ellos llegaron a casa.

Había pasado un mes y ella tenía los 8 meses. Eran las cuatro de la mañana del 30 de noviembre de 1932 y el grito ensordecedor de tía Rosalie fue el que nos sacó a todos de nuestro estado de tranquilidad. Todos acudimos a su habitación, y ella estaba en el filo de la cama gimiendo mientras se sostenía a dos manos la parte baja de su vientre.

-Aún es temprano… falta un mes -soltó la abuela Esme mientras salía de la habitación en busca del maletín del abuelo Carlisle, yo fui detrás de ella para traer sabanas limpias, mientras mi madre se quedó con ella acariciando su espalda.

Mi padre se quedó junto con al abuelo y empezaron prepararlo todo dentro de la habitación.

Al volver notamos que la situación era un poco precaria. Sería un parto natural, eso era lo que estaba planeado. Pero ella parecía no aguantar. Las piernas se le doblaban, y parecía que el aire le faltaba.

Me senté a su lado y apreté su mano, mientras mama hizo lo mismo con su otra mano. Ella nos vio con agradecimiento y a la vez con una profunda expresión de miedo.

-Todo estará bien… -le aseguro mi madre, pero ella no pareció del todo convencida.

-Eso espero… -dijo con la voz temblorosa -tengo que estar bien por mi hijo -dijo mientras volvía a gritar presa de otra contracción.

-Vamos Rosalie… este bebe se muere por llegar al mundo… -dijo mi abuelo mientras ponía una manta por encima de sus rodillas, y hacia que abriera más las piernas.

-Pronto tu bebe estará a tu lado… -prometió la abuela, mientras pasaba su mano por la frente de ella y aun estando a mi lado. Ella asintió, y tembló al sentir otra contracción.

-Te falta una dilatación para que puedas empezar a pujar… -soltó el abuelo y tía Rosalie literalmente le gruño. Comprendí, le estaba diciendo que tenía que aguantar el dolor por otro rato más.

El blanco y hermoso rostro de mi tía parecía cansado, y amarillo, enfermizo. Sus cabellos humedecidos por el sudor se pegaban a su frente, y la hacían ver desalineada. Pero eso no era importante, no sabiendo que su hijo estaba por llegar al mundo, mi primo.

-Padre… no parecerá aguantar por más tiempo… -soltó mi padre, mientras se detenía al lado de mi madre, bastante nervioso debo agregar.

-De acuerdo… ya llegamos a la dilatación que necesitábamos… -soltó mi abuelo y tía Rosalie sonrió -en la siguiente contracción pujas -pidió.

En el momento en el que apretó nuestras manos un grito escapo de sus labios y aun así empezó a pujar. Temblaba casi a punto de la inconsciencia, pero seguía intentándolo.

-Vamos Rose, él bebe esta coronando -informo el abuelo, y ella solo fue capaz de volver a pujar con fuerza. Me sentí mal al verla en aquella situación. Lucia realmente adolorida.

-Tu puedes cielo… es por tu bebe -le recordó mi abuela, y ella volvió a pujar, sacando energía de donde no la tenía. Su cuerpo vibro con mucha más energía que la anterior, y una risa salió del abuelo Carlisle.

-Solo un poco más Rose… un poco más -pidió el, y vi como las piernas de mi tía se doblaba y con un solo gruñido que pareció provenir desde lo más profundo de su garganta, pujo.

El llanto de un niño pequeño se escuchó en la habitación. Los quejidos de un recién nacido que nos informaba que el mundo le parecía demasiado frio e incómodo. A nuestro lado mi tía se dejó caer en las almohadas. Mientras que el abuelo se levantaba con él bebe en sus brazos.

-Es un niño… Rose tenía razón -dijo mientras lo mecía con cuidado.

Me gire a ver a verla y ella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Sonrisa que fue reemplazada por una expresión de dolor. Sus ojos se cerraron de golpe.

-¡Abuelo! -lo llame angustiada. El dejo al bebe en los brazos de mi abuela, y corrió a ubicarse a mi lado de donde me aparte para darle lugar.

-Está muriendo… -dijo papa, y todos supimos que era cierto. Su corazón se debilitaba poco a poco, y ella cada vez parecía irse más y más lejos.

-¿Qué haremos? -pregunto la abuela. Y mama no lo pensó dos veces tomo la muñeca derecha de mi tía y la mordió. El abuelo Carlisle se sorprendió, pero acto seguido hiso lo mismo con su muñeca izquierda.

Ambos colocaron suficiente ponzoña como para lograr que ella volviera de la muerte. Y sabía que ella no lo reprocharía. Porque si había algo peor para mi tía Rosalie que la inmortalidad, era permitirle morir ahora que tenía algo por lo cual vivir.

Mama se arrodillo con cuidado, y coloque su boca en su oreja para susurrar.

-Vuelve pronto… por tu hijo -le recordó, y acto seguido salimos de la habitación. Esperando que su hijo le diera la suficiente fuerza como para salir de aquella situación tan complicada.


	6. Chapter 5

5to Capitulo

Especial Rosalie

Aun podía sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, aun podía sentir su asquerosa lengua pasándose por mi cuello. Aun podía sentirlo invadiéndome de aquella manera tan repugnante y agresiva. Me sentía asqueada, ultrajada, y rabiosa con todos ellos.

¿Cómo no estarlo?

Si la principal persona que me había traicionado era Royce. El hombre que sería mi esposo, el hombre con el que pensaba formar una familia.

¿Con que clase de vil ser humano iba a unir mi vida?, ¿Cómo pude estar tan equivocada?

Me reprochaba una y otra vez, y repetía la escena a cada instante, tratando de recordar su asqueroso rostro, esperando recuperarme pronto.

Me sentí infinitamente agradecida cuando el doctor Carlisle Cullen me salvo de ser ultrajada por todos aquellos cerdos. Por la oscuridad no supe cuál de ellos había sido el que había mancillado mi virtud de aquella manera, pero eso poco importaba. La intención la tenían todos, y por eso todos debían pagar en algún momento.

Pero las heridas eran grandes, y era por eso por lo que había tenido que pasar tanto tiempo fuera de la realidad. Apenas era consciente de lo que me rodeaba, ni de las personas que me cuidaban.

Pero ahora después de este tiempo se, que fue Carlisle el que me había salvado. Era su casa en la que me había acogido y era su familia la que había cuidado de mí.

Agradecía el hecho de que no le hubieran dicho nada a mi familia, preferiría permanecer desaparecida por siempre para ellos, en lugar de que se lleguen a enterar de lo ocurrido.

La puerta se abrió dejándome ver al doctor Carlisle Cullen. Me vio con una sonrisa amable, y paso con su maletín seguido por su esposa Esme, la cual me traía el desayuno como todos los días.

Decidí que esta situación tenía que acabar, por lo que me acomode en la cama con cuidado.

La joven de cabellos castaños y belleza delicada sonrió al verme y se acomodó justo en la punta de la cama, al igual que la otra jovencita, que se parecía mucho aquel muchacho Edward que se mantuvo en la puerta con aquella expresión seria con la que siempre estaba.

Casi todo el tiempo ellas y Esme estaban conmigo, cuando ambas salieron de la habitación, detrás de ellas fue Edward. Estaba claro que él estaba enamorado de Isabella, siempre permanecía a su lado y parecía que mantenían una buena relación. No tenía lazos de sangre, no me sorprendería si más adelante se comprometen.

Aunque es una lástima que una muchacha que parece tan dulce termine con alguien tan amargado como Edward, también es difícil que la otra chica tan dulce sea hermana de él.

Carlisle se mantenía en completa calma y silencio, mientras cambiaba mis vendajes, revisando que ninguno estuviera infectado, y me sentí en calma. Sabía que nada malo me pasaría mientras estuviera con ellos.

Después de eso el tiempo se fue reduciendo. Desde que volví a hablar y al mundo real. Todo se me volvía más sencillo, empezaba a superar aquel momento tan desagradable de mi vida, sobre todo con la ayuda de Isabella, Esme y Renesmee y debo admitir que cuando Edward iba a leerme con su hermanita no parecía tan mala persona ni tan amargado.

Pasaban horas conversando conmigo, de temas triviales, pero a la vez interesantes. Notaba que ellos tenían algo de especial que aún no podía identificar y me llenaba de curiosidad, pero no me asustaba.

Carlisle siempre paciente, se veía que amaba a Esme, y como no hacerlo si ella era tan cariñosa. Bella se portaba excesivamente amable conmigo, al igual que Nessie como la llamaban, y no creía merecerme eso; sobre todo no, después de que yo las había catalogado de engreídas cuando aún no las conocía. Y Edward, a veces dejaba de ser indiferente y era también amable.

Pero había algo que empezaba a angustiarme seriamente, y era el hecho de que llevaba casi tres meses en la casa y en esta situación. Nadie sabía de lo que me había ocurrido y sabía que aquellos malditos empezaban a sentirse seguros. Todo eso había pasado a segundo plano ahora.

Mi regla se había ausentado por completo. El primer mes estuve sumergida en aquel estado parecido al sopor, pero ahora que ya cumplí tres meses aquí, he empezado a preguntarme si algo malo pasaba conmigo.

Se lo iba a comentar a Carlisle, pero ya el había analizado mi sangre y me hizo un chequeo general para saber qué era lo que me ocurría. Sabía que Esme e Isabella sospechaban algo, pero tampoco me lo decían.

Carlisle entro a mi habitación con una expresión seria, y un papel entre sus manos. Me dio un conjunto de indicaciones, que yo seguí al pie de la letra.

Cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada me quede en blanco. ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Que debía decir? ¿Esto era bueno? ¿Era malo? ¿Qué pensaría mi familia?, me pregunte.

Mi familia ya no era algo que fuera de mayoritaria importancia, literalmente mi familia eran los Cullen, este niño era de uno de aquellos malditos que abusaron de mi aquella noche. Un niño que era de uno de aquellos cerdos, pero ese bebe tan bien era mío, ¿no?

Estaba dentro de mí, pensé mientras me pasaba la mano por mi vientre que aún se mantenía plano. Era mío.

El egoísmo se apodero de mí, y gracias a Dios por eso.

Este bebe era mío, mío y solo mío, nadie me lo quitaría. Iba a ser mi primer hijo, el niño que yo siempre desee. Mío.

Cuando le pedí al Dr. Cullen si podía quedarme más tiempo en su casa con su familia, al menos mientras durara mi embarazo, me hizo sentirme tan bien y feliz, todos incluido Edward, se mostraron felices y encantados con la idea de que mi bebe y yo nos quedáramos con ellos, me hicieron sentir parte de la familia, prepararon una habitación para mí, salimos a otros lugares a comprar ropas de bebes, para que yo pudiera elegir y salir sin preocuparme, ellos se encargaron de darme una habitación más para mi hijo como un miembro más, entre las cuatro las decoramos, y los dos hombres compraron muebles, no pude resistirme y los abrace estaba tan agradecida.

Estaba feliz por mi hijo, y a la vez me sentía segura. Y todo eso me llenaba de profunda tranquilidad. Sobre todo porque sentía que la vida me recompensaba por todo lo que había vivido.

Y saldría de esto. Por mi hijo saldría adelante.

Los meses pasaron rápido, entre compras, preparar su habitación y ser feliz, tenía los ojos meses cuando sentí que mi mundo se detenía, faltaba un mes, pero mi bebe quería llegar al mundo.

Fue un dolor terrible, pujar, sentir que me partían al medio, pero cuando mi bebe lloro anunciando su llegada al mundo fue la sensación más hermosa del mundo, estaba bien, todo estaría bien porque mi llego vino a alegrar mi vida. Pero entonces el dolor se apodero de mí, realmente sentía que moría y no quería hacerlo, tenía alguien por quien vivir, mi bebito, pero las fuerzas me abandonaron y no pude seguir luchando, todo se volvió oscuro, hasta que de pronto…

El dolor que te consume, es algo que me niego a recordar de nuevo. Yo solo estaba firmemente segura de una cosa, en cuanto se aclaró mi mente, supe que tenía algo por lo que debía vivir. Algo que me necesitaba, algo para lo que debía estar.

Las horas poco a poco se iban haciendo más y más cortas, y ese sentimiento de alivio es de los sentimientos más hermosos que puedes sentir.

Poco a poco la oscuridad se va, y la claridad regresa. Puedes escuchar mejor, y sobre mis gritos escuche gemidos, pequeños suspiros, y debes en cuando uno que otro llanto infantil, y me sentí feliz y fuerte. Supe que por eso era que debía salir del pozo.

Cuando fui consciente del corte de las palpitaciones de mi corazón, fue que me atreví a abrir los ojos. Ante mí la habitación apareció iluminada. Todo era tan hermoso, tan brillante. Podía ver cada uno de los movimientos de la luz de la vela que estaba a mi izquierda. Las partículas de polvo moviéndose en la luz solar que se filtraba por un espacio en la ventana. Todos esos detalles me fascinaron.

Un toque a la puerta, y acto seguido todas aquellas personas que habían cuidado de mi entraron en la habitación. Estaban diferentes y a la vez iguales, más hermosos. Deje las diferencias de lado ya que a pesar de lo agradecida que estaba y de lo mucho que los apreciaba, no estaba lo que yo quería ver.

-El está descansando… -dijo la dulce voz de Esme

-Lo quiero -fue lo único que salió de mis labios, ya que me sorprendí al escuchar lo melodiosa que se escuchaba el timbre de mi voz.

-Si… claro que lo quieres, y que lo veras pronto, pero antes tenemos que hablar contigo -dijo Carlisle, me quede más tiempo del necesario observando lo maravillosamente bello que era. Más de lo que pensaba.

Esme tenía las facciones suaves y delicadas, sus ojos con aquel brillo maternal la hacían más bella. Edward tenía la mandíbula cuadrada y fuerte, pómulos grandes, sin lugar a dudas demasiado apuesto. Isabella tenía labios delicados y rojos, mirada cálida, cabello sedoso y un cuerpo estilizado aun en quietud.

Renesmee se parecía gratamente a Edward, era la jovencita más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, era casi una copia de su hermano.

Todos parecían aún más gloriosamente preciosos, y sentí envidia. Sé que era horrible, sobre todo porque ellos habían sido tan buenos conmigo, pero no podía evitar sentir envidia de que ellos eran más bellos que yo.

Edward bufo.

-Se dé algo que hará que digan lo que digan ella este bien… -soltó el, y Carlisle lo vio con duda -después de que le digas la verdad, muéstrale un espejo -fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación y alcance a escuchar que murmuraba.

"presumida, mimada y vanidosa"

-Espero que lo tomes muy bien, porque puedo mostrarte otro día muchas cosas, ahora voy con mi padre. –dijo Renesmee y me sonrió hermosamente, pero eso me confundió ¨voy con mi padre¨

-Escucha con paciencia lo que te van a decir… voy a buscar a Edward y a Renesmee -dijo Bella antes de salir de la habitación con un paso delicado.

En cuanto me vi sola en aquella habitación con Esme y Carlisle, ellos me empezaron a narrar una historia que en mayoría me parecía fantasiosa.

Vampiros, sangre, vida eterna, entre otras cosas que me llevaron a creer que estas personas estaban desquiciadas. Pero todas esas ideas desaparecieron en cuanto me mostraron un espejo.

Mis labios parecían más gruesos y rojos, mis cabellos tenían más brillo, mi cuerpo tenía más curvas, mis facciones eran más armoniosas. Todo en mi parecía perfecto. Sentí que por dentro me iba llenando de un orgullo de saber que la mujer en el espejo era yo.

Poco me importaron los ojos rojos. Además según me dijo Carlisle, eso pasaría.

-Bien les creo… ahora díganme donde está mi bebe -dije mientras caminaba a la puerta, la abrí solo un poco y un aroma delicioso me golpeo con tanta fuerza que me quede sin aire en los pulmones.

-Tu bebe es humano… sangre corre por sus venas… primero tienes que alimentarte -me informo Carlisle y asentí.

No correría el riego de hacerle daño a mi bebe. Obediente Salí con ellos y deje que me enseñaran como se suponía que debía cazar, aun sin poder entender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo.

Al volver a la casa, volví a percibir el aroma, pero me golpeo con menos intensidad. Sobre todo supe que ese era el aroma de mi hijo y que no podía hacerle daño.

Esme me tomo de la mano y me guio a través del pasillo. Carlisle venía detrás de nosotras.

Entramos a la habitación que era la de mi bebe, en la cuna cerca de la ventana vi un pequeño movimiento y el vigorizante sonido de un corazón latiendo con fuerza. Sonreí, ese era mi bebe.

-Tengo miedo de perder el control… -solté, y ellos asintieron.

-Bella toma al niño y acércalo… -pido Carlisle. Isabella camino hacia la cuna y con cuidado se acercó para dejarme ver a un ser divino en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Sus ojitos estaban abiertos y me veía curioso. Sus pocos cabellitos eran rubios, su mirada era de color celeste, su rostro blanco, sus labios rojitos, sus mejillas rosadas. Me sentí satisfecha al descubrir que efectivamente ese bebe era mío. Solo mío.

Extendí mis brazos, y les lance una mirada dándoles a entender que estuvieran pendientes de mi comportamiento. Bella coloco al pequeño en mis brazos y me enternecí aún más.

Mío, mi hijo. El niño rubio con el que siempre soñé. En él se realizaba mi sueño de ser madre. Viviría eternamente, solo por él. Claro que lo haría.

-¿Cómo se llamara? -pregunto Esme, la cual sonreía al verme.

Había considerado muchos nombres, pero ahora ninguno de ellos tenía sentido. Después de todo esta era una nueva vida, y con ella habían nuevos pensamientos en compañía de un ángel.

Un ángel. Sonreí al saber el nombre que le daría.

-Ángel… -dije segura -por qué él es mi ángel, ese que me mantuvo viva, y por el que desde hoy viviré eternamente -dije antes de darle un beso en cada mejilla.

Ángel, pensé con una sonrisa sin quitarle la vista de encima a mi pequeño hijo. Ángel.


	7. Chapter 6

6to Capitulo

Respire profundamente esperando percibir de nuevo aquel aroma. Lo había percibido hace más o menos dos horas, a la salida del bosque y desde entonces he estado tratando de encontrar el dueño de aquel perfume vampírico. Pero no puedo.

¿Será que ese vampiro tiene algún tipo de don que no me permite hallarlo?

Fruncí el ceño profundamente antes de empezar mi carrera de vuelta a la casa Romanov en Denali. Hace unos meses que habíamos llegado a este sitio. Tanya, Kate e Irina estaban alegres de encontrar vampiros que compartieran sus mismos hábitos alimenticios. Y a mí me agradaba ver a mi abuelo Carlisle feliz.

Pero estaba ansiosa de largarme de este sitio. Las miradas que Tanya le lanzaba a mi padre aun sabiendo que es la pareja de mi madre y yo su hija, eran demasiado para mí. Los celos los tenia a flor de piel, y no solo yo, mi madre también, cada vez que la veía me daban ganas de lanzarme sobre ella, para hacerle saber que mi padre es solo de mi madre y mío. Pero no debía hacerlo, no estaría bien.

Al llegar al prado en el que se encontraba la casa Romanov, baje la velocidad y empecé a caminar a el lento paso humano.

Era una especie de cabaña de dos pisos, bastante grande. Rodeada por vegetación y a unos metros un pequeño lago. Abrí la puerta de la casa y sonreí ampliamente al encontrar a un pequeño rubio gateando por el piso de la sala.

-ah...Ángel ¿Qué haces en el suelo? -pregunte sin esperar respuesta. Me dirigí hacia él, y lo alce en vilo. El pequeño lanzo una carcajada de alegría, y puso sus manitas en mi cara. Yo por mi parte me dedique a darle besitos en las mejillas.

Nunca me gustaban los niños, aunque tampoco es que haya visto ninguno, pero este pequeño era una excepción. Imposible no caer ante los encantos de Ángel. Era tan limpio, sonriente, adorable.

Este niño hermoso, se ganaba el corazón de todas las vampiresas que lo conocían, y es que era encantador, además él había empezado a ser criado en un ambiente vampírico, por lo que no le incomodaba el tacto frio de los demás, ni el cálido mío y en un futuro el consideraría lo que nosotros hacemos, como algo perfectamente normal.

-Pequeña… -llamo mi padre que en ese momento venia bajando las escaleras en compañía de Tanya. ¡Que sorpresa!, por favor nótese el sarcasmo.

En ese instante también entro mi madre, no sabía que había estado afuera y gracias al cielo que llego.

-Bella, Nessie… ¡qué alegría que hayan llegado! -dijo con una sonrisa que en mi opinión fue bastante falsa. De nuevo me dieron ganas de arrojarme a su cuello. Apreté al niño, mientras mi padre me veía alarmado.

Tanya siempre fue amable, por lo menos en nuestra otra existencia. Aunque en el fondo supe que ella siempre hubiera querido a mi padre para ella, lo había escuchado de mis tías y mía madre un día, pero estaba resignada. Pero ahora acaba de conocerlo y supongo que ella pensaba que con esfuerzo lograría su cometido.

Si, y ella pensaba que yo y mama se lo permitiríamos. Me fije en mi padre, que me regalo esa sonrisa torcida, seguro por mis pensamientos, no lo pude evitar y se la regrese.

-No nos fuimos por mucho… -dijo mi madre mientras acercaba abrazar a papa, y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Ahora mismo le había propuesto a Edward salir a cazar… -dijo sonriente -estas bastante ansioso... ¿No Edward? -pregunto, y mi padre y el frunció el ceño.

-Si… yo no he cazado tampoco… y después de todo mañana nos vamos… creo que iremos con ustedes, cierto madre?… -anuncie y mi padre me sonrió, antes de darme un delicado beso en la frente, y apretar a mi madre en sus brazos.

-De acuerdo… -soltó una Tanya menos animada.

-¡Ángel! -Soltó tía Rosalie mientras caminaba directo a nosotros -¿Cómo te has salido de tu cuna? -pregunto mientras tomaba al pequeño en sus brazos.

-Bien vamos… se hace tarde -apresuró Tanya mientras salía de la casa. Edward me lanzó una última mirada y empezó a caminar detrás de ella con mi madre de la mano.

-Apresúrate… no quiero mucho a Edward… pero es mi hermano y Bella mi hermana, y tu mi sobrina, así que ve y ayuda a tu madre a defender lo que es de ustedes de esa resbalosa - insto tía Rosalie, mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y se daba la vuelta y volvía a las habitaciones.

Suspire y fui con ellos. No tenía sed, pero aun así tuve que verme en la obligación de cazar. Me sentía llena e incómoda, pero era lo que tenía que hacer, para distraer a Tanya y que dejara tiempo a solas a mis padres.

Al volver aquella noche, los abuelos Carlisle y Esme ya tenían preparadas nuestras maletas, y nos habían informado que nos mudaríamos por una temporada a Tennessee y que ya había adquirido una propiedad cerca de un frondoso bosque.

Me fui a mi habitación y mis padres me siguieron. Me lance en la cama y enseguida mis padres estuvo rodeándome cariñosamente apretándome más y más a sus cuerpos, haciéndome sentir mejor y feliz de estar con ellos, de poder disfrutar como una familia.

-Es un alivio saber que mañana nos marcharemos… -dijo mi padre, antes de plantar un beso en mi mejilla.

-Creí que te gustaba este sitio… y lo apartado que esta de los humanos –dijo mi madre y el asintió. A papa no le gustaba estar cerca de los humanos, cada vez iba adquiriendo un recelo mayor, ya que decía que en frente de ellos no podía comportarse normal, pero yo sabía que era porque el aun, se consideraba débil y creía que no podría mantener el control.

Yo tengo la apariencia de una chica de 15 – 16 años físicamente, pero había biológicamente ya tenía casi 6 años.

-Cierto… este sitio me gusta, pero no me gusta la poca capacidad de entendimiento de algunos en este sitio -soltó y mama se quedó mirándolo, pero yo lo entendí.

-Explícate… -pidio mi madre.

-Por ejemplo el que no entiendan la palabra esposo, o la frase estoy felizmente casado, o el significado de un anillo al dedo, o el que tengo una hija, o quizás, soy feliz con mi familia… -dijo y su tono de contrariedad fue lo que me arranco una risilla divertida y no solo a mi si no a mi madre también.

-No es gracioso… -dijo en un tono de voz que me pareció de lo más encantador, por lo que lo rodee con mis brazos y le di muchos besos, mientras mi madre se reía un poco y después se unió a la muestra de cariño. Sabía que sin importar se presentara en un futuro mi padre siempre nos amaría y seria fiel a mi madre.

Una vez calmados nos acomodamos una vez más, esta vez mi padre comenzó a tararear mi nana, mientras yo caía en un profundo y feliz sueño.

La mudanza estaba completa. Entre mi abuela, mi madre y yo nos encargamos de la preparación de cada una de las habitaciones. Mientras tía Rosalie se encargaba de cuidar a Ángel. Ese pequeño de apenas un año y ocho meses de edad era un completo desastre, hiperactivo y alegre.

Había aprendido a caminar y corría por la casa intentando escapar de mi tía, la cual lo veía y fingía no poder alcanzarlo, solo para verlo sonreír. Esta tía Rose era tan distinta a la que yo conocí, a pesar de que conmigo siempre fue dulce, no se comparaba. Esta tía Rosalie no estaba tan herida, esta mujer era feliz y eso me hacía dichosa a mí y a toda la familia.

Recuerdo cuando le contamos nuestra historia, la forma en la que habíamos hallado a los abuelos y a mi padre, la manera en la que nos habían separado y al haberle dicho el verdadero destino que ella debió tener, se mostró tan agradecida con mi madre, conmigo y con los demás.

"Los amo y les agradezco a todos, incluso a Edward, que me hayan cuidado y me hayan regalado una mejor vida y poder tener a mi hijo hoy con nosotros", era lo que había dicho en un tono que era entre serio y bromista, la tarde en la que le habíamos narrado nuestra historia, incluso se mostró feliz de tener una sobrina.

Mientras las semanas transcurrían con normalidad, habíamos decidió que regresaríamos a la escuela y fingiríamos normalidad, esta sería mi primera vez en una escuela, y estaría un año menos que mis padres. Cosa que le desagradaba a papa, ya que él creía que aún tenía que mejorar mucho más su autocontrol; por ello estar dentro de un lugar con cientos de humanos, no le divertía.

Lamentablemente para papa, él es incapaz de negarse a lo que yo y mama le pedimos, así que término aceptando la petición.

Faltando tres semanas para el cumpleaños número dos de Ángel, mientras cada uno de nosotros estábamos envuelto en distintas ocupaciones, algo nos sacó de nuestro mundo. La pronunciación del nombre Vulturis.

Todos volteamos la mirada hacia el despacho del abuelo Carlisle y prestamos atención a la conversación.

*Cada uno de los malditos miembros de esa guardia, está empezando a reclutar a nuevos sirvientes… no sé qué es lo que pretenden, pero lo que nos han hecho a mi clan no se los voy a perdonar -dijo la voz desconocida del otro lado del teléfono.

-Siento lo que me está diciendo querido amigo Liam, sé que los Vulturis están fuera de control y es por eso que realice esta llamada, no esperaba encontrarme con lo que me ha dicho -respondió mi abuelo Carlisle.

*Por el tono de voz que aplicas al pronunciar su nombre, me doy cuenta de que ellos te han hecho un mal a tu clan… eso supongo –soltó.

-Mucho mayor del que te han hecho a ti… cuentas con los míos para lo que necesites… si es para terminar con aquella familia mejor… -había un tono muy claro de sarcasmo, en la pronunciación familia. Me sorprendí, jamás había escuchado a mi abuelo Carlisle hablándole a alguien así.

*Me dejas sin habla… jamás creí que el pacifico Doctor de humanos Carlisle Cullen, fuera tan vengativo… de verdad debieron hacerles algo muy malo. – dijo Liam.

-No voy a entrar en detalle… solo confórmate con lo que te dije, y con saber de qué estaremos dispuestos a ayudar en lo que necesiten… -concluyo, para ese momento ya todos estábamos dentro del despacho, escuchando con aparente tranquilidad la conversación.

*De acuerdo… nos vemos querido amigo Carlisle…

-Adiós… -termino con simplicidad, antes de cerrar la llamada.

-No sabía que fueras amigo del clan de Liam y Siobhan… -dijo mi madre con toda la calma que pudo reunir. Yo también pensaba que esa amistad había empezado mucho después, en los años en los que ya estaba mi tío Emmet en la familia.

-¿Los conocen? -pregunto mi abuelo y todos se voltearon a vernos.

-Claro, ellos estuvieron dentro del grupo que nos ayudó la primera vez… la primera vez que esos monstruos intentaron matar a mi hija –dijo mama y no pudo evitar que mi voz sonara llena de odio, un odio demasiado profundo, mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza, yo solo pude darle un beso en la mejilla, yo aún estaba aquí con ellos, papa también se acercó y nos estrechó en sus brazos a ambas, y nos dijo "las amo".

Antes jamás había sentido ese sentimiento de odio, esa no era mi naturaleza, pero ahora odiaba. Y detestaba más a esa familia, por el hecho de hacerme sentir algo tan horrible, como lo que yo siento por ellos.

-Según entendí tú los llamaste –dijo tía Rose desde su posición, tenía el ceño profundamente fruncido.

-Si… al siguiente día que Bella y Nessie llegaron a casa, me propuse cuidarlas a ellas, Esme, y Edward, son mi familia… y por eso que empecé a mantener una mejor relación con los clanes europeos - se tomó el puente de la nariz - lo hice para enterarme de cada uno de los movimientos de los Vulturis, y cada vez me logro convencer más y más, de que hice lo correcto…

-¿Qué le hicieron al clan de Liam? - pregunto mi abuela Esme, mientras se acercaba un poco más al escritorio del abuelo Carlisle.

-Al parecer los Vulturis se querían apoderar de un miembro del clan de Liam, una mujer de nombre Dakota. Ella había rehusado pertenecer a aquella familia, por lo que la mataron… -conto.

-Ellos no actúan tan directamente… ¿Cómo que la mataron? – mi madre se puso en pie de golpe. Lo que nos sorprendía era las acciones que estaban tomando.

-No fue directamente… calma pequeña Bella - le pidió, y ella le fruncí el ceño. Papa le tomo de la mano y le hiso una seña para que me sentara. Así lo hizo.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo la mataron? -pregunto tía Rosalie.

-De la única manera en la que se puede acabar con un vampiro… pero lo hicieron cuando ella estaba sola… no pudo defenderse, pero dieron un claro mensaje, si no es nuestra, no es de nadie. –termino el abuelo.

-Debemos mantenernos alejados de aquellos monstruos… -soltó mi abuela Esme mientras se volteaba hacia mis padres Edward y a mí - sus dones serian deseados si ellos lo supieran… ahí que mantenernos muy lejos…

-No me voy a arriesgar estúpidamente… ni a mí, ni a Edward, ni a Renesmee, ni a ninguno de ustedes, sobre todo teniendo a Ángel ahora con nosotros –dijo mi madre mientras nos veía y nosotros asentimos.

-Lo mejor sería que prosiguiéramos con nuestras vidas normalmente… padre tu nos mantendrás informados… -dijo papa mientras se ponía de pie y le sonreía a mi abuelo. Esta era la primera vez que yo lo llamaba padre a mi abuelo en esta existencia - y gracias por preocuparte, y por querer protegernos a todos -le agradeció, a lo que mi abuelo Carlisle sonrió sinceramente.

Salimos de aquella habitación decididos a mantenernos con una existencia normal, relativamente hablando. Pero no podía evitar el sentirme nerviosa ante aquella llamada y ante el hecho de que cada vez sentía a los Vulturis más y más cerca.


	8. Chapter 7

7mo Capitulo

Hace más o menos media hora que habíamos regresado mi madre y yo. Habíamos llevado a Ángel a dar un paseo por la ciudad, y el parecía encantado. Hace dos meses que había cumplido dos añitos, y cada día se ponía más hermoso.

-¿Dónde está Rosalie? –pregunto mi madre después de un rato, mientras yo sostenía al bebe en mis brazos.

-Salió a cazar… no debe tardar en… -la frase de mi padre se interrumpió, para que acto seguido la puerta de la casa se abriera dejándonos ver a tía Rose desalineada, llevando a un hombre en sus brazos, ambos bañados en sangre.

Las peores ideas se pasaron por nuestras cabezas. Mi abuelo Carlisle corrió hacia ella, y yo pretendía hacer lo mismo, de no ser que prefería alejar al niño de aquella locura. Lo lleve a su alcoba y lo puse en su cuna, mientras mi madre también se quedaba con nosotros.

El veía interesado hacia la puerta, pero mi madre se apresuró a cerrarla. Después de un rato de reflexionar supe, que aquel hombre debía de ser tío Emmet. La simple idea me lleno de alegría.

Empecé a tararear la nana que mi padre había hecho cuando Ángel, esperando que se durmiera pronto. Y deseando ya poder verlo frente a frente. Solo entonces me di cuenta de que había extrañado demasiado a mi tío, más de lo que había creído antes.

 ***Especial Emmet***

Estaba muerto. Debía estarlo estaba seguro.

¡Maldita sea!

Con el pasar del tiempo el dolor se hacía más insoportable. Y claro que debía estar muerto.

Era perfectamente consciente del ataque de aquel oso, el dolor de las heridas producidas. En verdad había sido un imbécil, cuando vi sus intenciones de atacarme debí salir corriendo. En lugar de eso me salió mi parte valiente y me quede a enfrentarlo.

Estúpido. Demasiado estúpido.

Pero aun así había sido lo suficientemente bondadoso en vida, como para merecer este regalo. Cada vez que abría los ojos me encontraba con ángeles. El mismo ángel que vi durante mi ataque. Mi ángel. Y otros ángeles que se pasaban a nuestro alrededor.

Y entre ellos estaba Dios, muy diferente a como lo describían. Su mirada era amable y sus cabellos rubios.

Todos ellos tenían hermosos rostros y miradas bondadosas. Pero mi favorita en definitiva era el precioso ser que se quedaba a mi lado, apretando mi mano, mirándome con dulzura y compasión.

Definitivamente estaba muerto y esto era el paraíso.

A pesar del dolor y sentir como me quemaba en este infierno me sentía feliz. Por el simple hecho de su compañía. Podría pasarme la eternidad sufriendo y quemándome solo para tenerla a mi lado. El tiempo siguió transcurriendo, y poco a poco el dolor se iba. Pero no importaba, yo solo la veía a ella, no sabía siquiera cuanto tiempo había pasado, parecían años.

-Acabara pronto… hiciste bien -dijo la cálida voz, del que yo creía era Dios.

-¿Estás seguro? -pregunto mi ángel con una pequeña sonrisa. Dios asintió. La sonrisa de mi ángel se hiso mayor y eso me hiso sonreír a mí también a pesar de todo.

Recién entonces escuche a mi corazón latir con fuerza, demasiada fuerza y el dolor y el fuego se hizo intenso en el pecho y en mi garganta. Y luego detenerse con una sola exhalación, ya no latía, no más.

Sentí cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, y la fuerza suficiente como para ponerme de pie. Arquee la espalda con la intención de moverme solo un poco, pero de repente estaba sentado. Me confundí.

Vi a mi alrededor y parecía una habitación. Una casa de personas con dinero, eso estaba claro con solo sentir la suavidad de sus mantas. Y sus ropas que lucían caras a simple vista.

Me había equivocado esto no era cielo.

Sentí un roce en mi mano izquierda y al girar vi a mi ángel. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos ondulados y rubios. De facciones perfectas y ojos dorados como el caramelo.

-Me alegro de que te encuentres bien… -dijo ella, y su voz me pareció dulce, incluso más que cuando la oí en el bosque. Parecía que en ese momento mis oídos no eran lo suficientemente hábiles, como para escuchar bien lo hermosa que era su voz.

-Supongo que debes estar muy confundido… pero aun así tengo muchas cosas que explicarte… -dijo el que yo creía era Dios. Pero estaba equivocado, este no era el paraíso.

No me importaba lo que me dijeran, estaba seguro de que no me sorprendería.

Tocaron la puerta con delicadeza y una joven de contextura delgada, cabellos largos y castaños, ojos dorados, maldita sea, perfectamente hermosa.

¿Acaso la hermosura era de familia?, entonces creo que yo jamás podría ser parte de ella.

Una risilla se escuchó y al girarme me di cuenta de que provenía de un joven parado en el borde de la puerta. Su contextura delgada y desgarbada. Sus cabellos alborotados y de un color que jamás había visto. Pero aun así sus facciones rectas, y ojos dorados, demasiado perfecto.

Si, definitivamente no podría pertenecer. El volvió a reír.

-Te has visto a un espejo últimamente… ¿cómo sabes que no podrías? -me pregunto, dejándome en estado de shock. ¿Acaso había hablado en voz alta?

-¡Edward! -le reprendieron los otros tres ángeles en la habitación. El solo asintió a los demás y me sonrió amistosamente antes de salir de la habitación.

-Creo que me deben esa explicación… -pedí y casi me atraganto al escuchar mi propia voz. Vaya, no es porque sea yo, pero de verdad me escuchaba muy seductor. Con esta voz podría tener a cualquiera, pensé pagado de mí mismo.

Me gire a ver a mi ángel de ojos dorados. Y supe que no quería a cualquiera, la quería a ella.

-Bien tienes razón… te debemos una explicación -dijo mi ángel mientras se ponía de pie - pero no te la daré yo, después de todo… tengo que ir con Ángel -me sonrió de forma cálida, antes de ir a la salida de la habitación. - ah… por cierto, tómalo de la mejor manera - pidió, pero no preste atención.

Ángel, ¿Quién era ese Ángel?

Ella estaba tomada, me llene de decepción. Definitivamente ese Ángel era un suertudo.

Carlisle me empezó a narrar todo lo ocurrido, me dijo que Rosalie - así se llamaba mi ángel - me había encontrado y salvado. Me conto todo sobre su naturaleza, y les creí. No me sentí horrorizado, ni espantado.

¡Diablos! ¡Ellos me habían salvado! ¡¿No podría molestarme con ellos?! Y ahora tengo una nueva vida y una nueva oportunidad.

-Me alegro de que lo tomaras de esta manera… -dijo el que creía era Dios con un poco de duda. Seguro creía que saldría corriendo, histérico en cualquier momento.

Me reí por su expresión.

-Yo soy Carlisle… y ella es Bella -se presentó a él, y luego hiso una señal a la pequeña y linda chica a su lado. La pequeña me sonrió ampliamente.

-Bien yo soy… -empecé a decir, pero entonces ella se lanzó a mis brazos. No pude evitar corresponderle. Era tan pequeña que podía rodearla por completo con mis brazos. Era como una niña.

-¡Emmet! - grito bastante claro. No supe el porqué de que ella supiera mi nombre; pero no me importo.

Después de eso Carlisle salió conmigo a cazar. Vaya que era divertido, era tan fuerte que podía acabar con todos los osos del bosque. Y no solo osos, sino más animales. Vaya que esto era de lo más divertido.

Con ese pensamiento llegue a la casa de nuevo con Carlisle. Me presento a su esposa Esme. Y a Edward, que era el muchacho de antes, que no dejaba de verme con diversión.

-¿Disculpa pero porque te ríes tanto? ¿Te parezco gracioso? -le dije con aquel tono amedrentador que sacaba a muchos corriendo, pero que al pareció divertir más aún.

-Si lo eres… jamás conocí a un hombre que tuviera los pensamientos de un niño de cinco años - soltó y me quede sin habla. - enserio todo te parece de lo más divertido…

-Veras… Edward tiene el don de leer las mentes -dijo aquella pequeña de nombre Bella, mientras rodeaba a Edward.

-En otras palabras es un entrometido… -dijo Rosalie mientras bajaba las escaleras. Edward le gruño, y la rubia le devolvió el gesto. Lo que me hiso reír, vaya familia. Ellos debían ser hermanos, de esos que fingen odiarse y que en el fondo se aman.

También venia bajando una jovencita con el mismo color cabello y las facciones de Edward, cuando vio que la estaba viendo, me regalo una sonrisa torcida bastante hermosa, y corrió hacia mí y me abrazo y dijo:

-Tío Emmet que alegría que ya estés con nosotros, te extraña demasiado.

Yo le devolví el abrazo, pero aun así la vi confuso, como es eso que me extrañaba, como si me conociera de antes, y me llamo tío.

-Esta es mi nieta Renesmee, es hija de Edward y Bella. – me la presento Carlisle. Yo me quede mirándola, si se parecía mucho a Edward pero como hija, si ellos son demasiados jóvenes y ella casi de la misma edad.

Ella se separó de mí y se situó en medio de Edward y Bella, mientras el primero la abrazaba con un brazo y rodeaba la cintura de Bella con el otro, como una perfecta familia.

-Es un placer conocerte Renesmee. – dije yo sin saber que más decir, supongo que me contaran luego.

Luego me concentre en mi ángel y me di cuenta de que en sus brazos tenia a un pequeño.

Un niño de piel blanca, cabellos rubios y lacios, facciones hermosas y ojos azules profundo. Se movió inquieto en los brazos de mi ángel. Sonreí ampliamente. Este pequeño era idéntico a Rosalie. Se parecía tanto, que no pude evitar sonreírle ampliamente.

-Este es Ángel… -lo presento. Así que él era Ángel, pensé alegre - mi hijo… - termino y luche para que la boca no se me abriera hasta el piso.

La mire sorprendido, y luego vi al niño. El parecido era innegable, pero eso quería decir que ella estaba con alguien.

-No... Con nadie - soltó Edward. Todos lo miraron, pero el no vio a nadie más en especial. Sonrió de forma ladina, y lo entendí. Así que era madre soltera.

-Si… -susurro Edward. Ángel se movió inquieto en los brazos de Rosalie y extendió sus bracitos hacia mí. Sonreí ante la impaciencia del pequeño. Lo tome con cuidado y el olor a sangre fresca me aturdió un poco, pero más me aturdió la mirada profunda del pequeño, y sorprendiéndome el niño dijo:

-Papa.

Yo me sentí sorprendido y levante la mirada para ver a todos, con la boca abierta mirando al niño de la misma forma que lo hice yo.

No era capaz de entender como alguien pudiera ser capaz de dejar a Rosalie, o peor aún, no podía entender como la podrían dejar a sabiendas de que estaba embarazada. Y me sentí furioso.

Furioso con aquel hombre que tuvo a Rose y no la aprovecho, y furioso de que este perfecto niño era de ese hombre, y no mío, me vi sorprendido por la verdad de mis propios pensamientos y no me importo.

Vi a mí alrededor, y me encontré a Edward abrasando con fuerza a Bella y a Renesmee y los tres mirándome con completa felicidad y aprobación. Esme junto a Carlisle, me veían con alegría y satisfacción. Mientras que Rosalie nos veía con adoración. La profundidad de su mirada me golpeo por dos razones.

Una me gustaba y dos entendí que la quería, y no solo a ella, sino también a Ángel. Y por eso era que había decidido quedarme en este sitio, por tiempo indefinido.

Había encontrado una familia que parecía aceptarme, una mujer que me encantaba, puedo decir que me enamore con solo verla, y un niño que me acaba de conocer y me ha llamado papa, y eso me lleno el alma y el corazón, si, definitivamente no importa que pase de ahora en adelante, había encontrado una familia, una verdadera familia, sin importar que no hayan lazos sanguíneos entre todos, pero el amor que se profesan con una sola mirada era más que suficiente.

Por primera vez en la vida me sentía completo, había encontrado un lugar en el mundo donde encajar, y aquí me quedaría no solo por tiempo indefinido, sino por toda la eternidad.


	9. Chapter 8

8vo Capitulo

-¿En que han quedado? - le pregunto mi madre a mi padre. Los tres estábamos en el tope de un gran pino cerca de la nueva casa que estábamos ocupando.

-Al parecer los Quileutes están decididos a guardar nuestro secreto… siempre y cuando no ataquemos humanos, y que mucho menos nos atrevamos a entrar a sus territorios - explico, y bufo -¿Cómo si lo necesitáramos?

Mama negó levemente, hace más o menos una semana y media mientras cazábamos nos topamos con los miembros de la tribu Quileute. Se sorprendieron al ver a siete personas en apariencia jóvenes atacando a un grupo de animales, con facilidad. Gracias a viejas leyendas ellos sabían a la perfección de nuestra existencia.

Entonces el abuelo Carlisle había entrado en acciones y había decidió hacer aquel tratado con ellos. Esa era parte de la historia que seguramente se repetiría una y otra vez. Uno que en la otra existencia a pesar de ser más flexible, seguía siendo incomprensible para mí.

Mi padre se apretó más fuerte contra el cuerpo de mi madre y beso mi frente, mientras nos sostenía a ambas una en cada brazo. El viento iba y venía con suavidad, haciendo que mechones de mi cabello flotaran en el aire. Pero en medio de aquella paz, a mi llego un aroma que hiso que cada extremidad de mi cuerpo se congelara.

-¿Lo perciben? -le pregunto a mis padres. Su única respuesta fue un leve asentimiento.

Papa gruño levemente antes de empezar a correr a través del bosque conmigo y mama, cada una a su lado. Casi al mismo tiempo de la llegada de tío Emmet recordé de dónde provenía aquel perfume que llevaba percibiendo desde ya algún tiempo. Era Lucia estaba segura de eso.

Jamás lo olvidaría y desde aquella vez yo misma hable con mi familia.

 _-¡¿Cómo no nos lo dijiste antes?! -me había preguntado mi padre realmente alterado._

 _-No quería angustiarlos… no quería…_

 _-Renesmee no tienes la razón…no puedo apoyarte… te equivocaste -dijo mi abuelo sorprendiéndome -debiste habernos contado aquello hacía tiempo atrás…_

 _-Querida entiendes lo peligroso de habernos ocultado esto… ¿Cuáles serán las intenciones de aquella mujer? -pregunto mi abuela. Papa volvió a gruñir. Mientras mi madre solo me miraba con un sentimiento que no llegue a comprender del todo, pero también había decepción y preocupación. Eso me hizo sentir realmente mal._

 _-Lucia… ella fue la que las envió al pasado… me pregunto ¿Por qué razón ella habrá vuelto con ustedes? -soltó tía Rosalie, a lo que todos guardamos silencio._

Esa principalmente era una de las preguntas que más nos angustiaban. La incertidumbre de no saber qué es lo que Lucia pretende.

-Hacia al norte… -murmuro papa antes de dirigirse en aquella dirección. Yo avance detrás de él, intentando seguirle el paso, pero como siempre el me superaba, al igual que mi madre.

Seguimos el aroma de mi padre hasta los linderos de aquel bosque, y creí que seguiría, pero me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que poco a poco bajaba la velocidad y se quedaba quieto en su posición.

-No esta… se ha ido… - dijo papa.

-Mi amor, May… -nos llamo y sentí como apretaba mis hombros - May... tranquila la atraparemos -soltó papa mientras nos abrazaba, asumiendo que estábamos angustiadas.

De cariño mi padre comenzó a llamarme May, porque decía que Nessie o Ness, le recordaba a la criatura del lago Ness, y eso no le gustaba nada, así que me puso un apodo especial por el cual solo él me llama.

-¡Bella! ¡Edward! Renesmee -nos llamó tía Rose que en ese momento se paraba frente a nosotros y solo unos pasos detrás tío Emmet.

-Esa mujer está por aquí… -empezó

-No me digan que se les ha escapado –concluyo tío Emmet, antes de hacer una mueca - son un trio de lentos, mi hijo es más rápido que ustedes… - papa le gruño, se le notaba angustiado y sin una pizca de humor y no es para menos, otra vez más se escapó la mujer.

-Creo que lo mejor por ahora será… cazar, después de todo debemos ir mañana al instituto - dijo mi padre mientras hacia una mueca, que mostraba su desagrado. A pesar de que ahora era mucho mejor con su autocontrol.

-Secundo la idea de Eddie… tengo hambre -soltó tío Emmet que ya se mostraba emocionado por la idea.

-Vamos chicas a olvidar este tema por un rato… vamos a por los chicos no vaya a ser que acaben con la fauna de Forks -dijo tía Rose antes de volver a correr esperando que nosotras la siguiéramos, cosa que hizo mi madre. Pero la simple pronunciación del pueblecito en el que estábamos me ponía angustiada. Aquí había iniciado todo. Todo nuestro infierno, a pesar de los buenos recuerdos.

-¡Renesmee! -escuche a mi madre y tía Rosalie gritarme. Aquello me hiso despertar y seguir el camino que ellos habían empezado a recorrer. Cuatro osos, tres pumas, un león de montaña, cuatro venados, tres ciervos y tres horas después y nosotros ya estábamos llenos.

Tío Emmet estaba decidido a quitarle la piel al oso y hacerse un abrigo, cosa que tía Rosalie estaba tratando de evitar. Mientras yo los observaba a todos, mientras mi madre observaba ausente desde su posición.

-Me gustaría saber lo que piensas… todo sería más sencillo -dijo mi padre, que recién entonces mi madre se dio cuenta que estaba a su lado.

-Ese es el dilema de tu vida padre, en que piensa madre, creo que tu pregunta favorita y más frecuente referente a mi madre es ¿Qué estás pensando? – dije yo mientras soltaba unas risitas, a las cuales se unieron mis tíos, incluso mi madre un poco, para luego responder:

-Te aburrirías… mi cabeza no es nada interesante.

-Yo no pienso lo mismo, ya te lo he dicho creo que tienes una mentalidad bastante cuadrada, podría ser divertido… ¿Quién sabe? -preguntó papa al aire.

-Yo lo se… - dijo ella.

-Sé que te angustia el perfume… -empezó papa, pero se detuvo en cuanto aquel olor volvió a golpearnos.

-¡No lo dejen escapar esta vez…! -grito tío Emmet que fue el primero en salir en su persecución. Tía Rosalie, papa, mama y yo detrás. Procure acelerar para no quedarme atrás.

-¡Sepárense! -grito tía Rosalie y todos estuvimos de acuerdos. Tío Emmet fue directo en la persecución, yo me fui al este, papa y mama al oeste y tía Rosalie al sur. Lo que pretendíamos era acorralar al ser que nos estaba siguiendo desde hacía tiempo. Procurar que no volviera a escapar.

A mí alrededor debido a la velocidad todo se empezaba a volver un borrón café y verde oscuro. Y entonces tío Emmet se detuvo al llegar a un claro.

El claro al que mis padres me llevaron, diciéndome que era su lugar especial en aquella otra realidad que era mi vida.

-Vaya… sorpresa - murmuro tío Emmet desde su posición. La mujer, retrocedió un paso y observe como tragaba seco. La luz del sol la golpeo directamente, haciéndola brillar. Sus cabellos marrón, sus ojos de color dorado.

Me quede mirándola fijamente, ella fue una de las ayudantes de la destrucción de mi familia, pero ella también es la que nos dios una nueva oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, ahora con más experiencia y evitando sufrimientos innecesarios para algunos de mis familiares.

-Podemos saber el motivo de su presencia otra vez? – fue la pregunta que mi madre hizo.

-Sí, y quiero pedirles disculpas por asustarlos este tiempo, solo no podía presentarme en su puerta, sabiendo las cosas que hice, solo me he estado asegurando que cada miembro de su familia este en el lugar que debe estar y de paso investigaba otra cosas y alejaba otras. – respondió ella con voz solemne.

-Y ya mato ese recién nacido señorita Lucia? – pregunte yo a mi vez.

Me di cuenta que una vez que hice la pregunta todos se voltearon a verme.

-Matar un recién nacido? Por qué? Esta loca? – disparo mi tía Rose inmediatamente con voz fría.

-Sí, un recién nacido, no estoy loca, ese niño es el que me llevo a mi engañada a su casa y destruyo a su familia, y si ya lo mate, de echo en esta época es cuando le he matado tenía unos 7 años, no sabía exactamente en qué año nació así que tuve que vigilar e investigar en cada época de ustedes con el motivo de que no se toparan a los Volturis de casualidad, puesto que lo único que sabía con exactitud es que Aro lo tenía vigilado desde los 10 años, para unirlo a su ejército, así que tuve que eliminar ese peligro con discreción, también les dije que les cuidaría para resarcir lo que hice en aquella existencia, además de que yo me tendré que quedar en esta también, si regreso, los Volturis podrían utilizarme para encontrarlos, y no quiero nada con ellos, he estado vigilándolos y están tomando todo peor que del sitio de dónde venimos. – fue la respuesta de la mujer.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio analizando lo que había dicho, entonces busque la mirada de mi padre, pero él la miraba fijamente a ella, hasta que unos minutos después él dijo:

-Bien, es cierto que no está mintiendo, he visto todo lo que ha hecho este tiempo, gracias, supongo que mi padre querría que le contaras todo lo que ha averiguado, seria de mucha ayuda llegado el momento en que haya que pelear contra esos monstruos.

Todos nos quedamos mirando a papa y tía Rose dijo:

-No estarás hablando enserio verdad Edward?

-Si hablo enserio Rose, y en la casa te daré los motivos por los que creo que deberíamos ayudarla a la señorita Lucia. – fue la respuesta de mi padre.

Entonces tomando la mano de mi madre y la mía comenzó a correr, solo pude decirle un síguenos a Lucia, en poco menos de 30 minutos estábamos llegando a casa.

-Carlisle, Esme, tenemos visita. – soltó mi padre.

Los abuelos llegaron en pocos segundos, deteniéndose al mirar la visita, el abuelo señalo ir a la sala, nos sentamos todos, menos tía Rose que miraba a mi padre como si quisiera matarlo, así que antes de que pasara algo hice las presentaciones:

-Abuelos, ella es la señorita Lucia, es la persona que nos trajo a mama y a mí a esta existencia.

Los abuelos se quedaron mirándola, mientras ella bajaba la mirada, quizás algo avergonzada, entonces el abuelo hablo:

-Es un placer conocerla señorita Lucia, pero puedo preguntar que le trae por aquí?

Ella les conto lo mismo que nos contó a nosotros, el motivo por el que estaba aquí, entonces mi padre dijo:

-Creo que deberíamos ayudarla, mientras este aquí, que se quede con nosotros.

Mi madre le miro, esperando una respuesta, yo por mi parte también estaba a favor de que se quedara, en el fondo no me cae mal, el tío Emmet, pregunto:

-Por que deberíamos ayudarla, si ella fue una de las que destrozo nuestra familia, y la razón por la que tu esposa e hija se quedaron sola hasta llegar aquí?

-Esa misma es mi pregunta? – soltó tía Rose con acritud y yo respondí antes que papa.

-Yo les responderé esa pregunta y es bastante obvia y sencilla, la primera razón es, que ella fue engañada, ella no mato a ninguno, y cuando se supone que lo haría, nos dejó vivas y nos trajo aquí, segunda razón es que gracias a ella, tu tío Emmet no has matado a ningún humano y no tienes que vivir con esa carga, tu tía Rose tienes un hermoso hijo, que no estaría aquí de no ser por ella, porque en aquella realidad no eras tan feliz porque nunca fuiste madre, y lo más cercano que tenías era yo, una sobrina, si ella no nos hubiera traído aquí Ángel no existiría, mi padre se ahorró más de 50 años de amargura y soledad hasta que llegara mi madre y luego cometería el error de dejarla por querer salvarla, y aunque mi madre aun sabe lo que es eso, porque no puede olvidar aquella existencia, al menos papa no tendrá que vivir eso, y los abuelos no estarán preocupados todo el tiempo por ustedes 3, por pensar si han hecho bien al darles esta vida, cuando tía Alice y tío Jasper vengan, estaremos completos, tío Jasper no tendrá que luchar como siempre hizo en la otra existencia con la sangre humana, porque yo y Ángel estaremos desde el inicio para que él se adapte de una vez y tía Alice tendrá casi todo lo que quería, y no tendrá que saber su horrible pasado a menos que en verdad lo quiera, ya que cuando lo descubrió deseo no haberlo hecho, así que creo que a pesar de mama y yo sufrir aquello, estamos de acuerdo que en esta existencia seremos más felices y tendremos más de lo que teníamos, y eso es gracias a ella, al darnos la oportunidad de reunirlos a todos otra vez, entonces sabiendo esto, y sabiendo que si ella regresa aquella realidad, la mataran como mínimo, máximo la obligaran a buscarnos, sabiendo que ella está ayudando para que acabemos con los Volturis de una vez por todas, no creen que deberíamos ayudarla, después de que ella nos ha dado tanto?

Todos se quedaron mirándome con la boca prácticamente abierta, excepto por mi padre que me sonrió.

-Bueno, creo que ella dijo exactamente todas las razones por la que creo que ella debería formar parte de nuestra familia, ella no nos hará daño, ella comprende que ha hecho mal, pero este tiempo ha estado observando que Bella y May sepan el lugar y el mes y año exacto donde se supone que deberían reunir a cada integrante de esta familia, porque ella quiere que estemos juntos una vez más, y de paso alejar el peligro y los problemas de nosotros, así que creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad. – dijo papa, mientras mi madre dijo:

-No lo había pensado la verdad, pero creo que tienen razón, ahora tenemos más y somos más felices como familia.

-Yo también estoy a favor de que se quede – dijo la abuela con una sonrisa maternal.

-Habiendo escuchado también acepto que se quede, por ella traerlas aquí, yo tengo a mi Rose y tengo un hijo, que se quede. – dijo tío Emmet con una sonrisa infantil.

-Bueno, cuando lo pones de esa forma, entonces tienes razón, creo que la forma de agradecerle que cada uno de nosotros haya conseguido algo que quizás no tendría nunca, es que se quede con nosotros, pero si nos traiciona, arrancare de su cabeza. – dijo tía Rose y yo no pude evitar soltar una risita, sabía que lo decía totalmente enserio.

-Bueno, creo que estando todos de acuerdo que te puedes quedar como parte de esta familia. – dijo el abuelo a Lucia, a lo que ella sonrió y dijo:

-Primero gracias por la oportunidad, en realidad nunca he tenido una familia, y creo que me gustara tener una, pero esta vez solo me puedo quedar unos pocos días, tengo que regresar a Europa, tengo que seguir investigando los puntos débiles de los Volturis, ver cuales elementos tiene y cuáles no, ellos están actuando despiadadamente y no quiero que ellos se acerquen a ustedes nunca más, además tengo que asegurarme darle las pista pertinentes a Alice, para cuando llegue la fecha que ella y Jasper llegan a esta familia.

-Que quieres decir con eso de la pista a Alice? – pregunto mi madre.

-Sabes que ella no podía ver a Renesmee cuando nació, y la comenzó a ver borrosa con el tiempo, pero en esta existencia, será la primera vez que ella vea un hibrido, así que cuando quiera ver a Carlisle, no podrá hacerlo porque Renesmee no permite que vea a nadie que esté a su alrededor, así que tengo que asegurarme que ellos les encuentren, esta familia no será la misma sin Alice y Jasper. – dijo Lucia.

-Eso es cierto, esta familia sin Alice y Jasper no sería la misma, si Alice no esta es como si tampoco estuviera Emmet. – dijo mama sonriendo.

-Cómo es eso? Esa chica es más divertida que yo? – pregunto mi tío y yo respondí:

-No es más divertida, pero es todo un personaje, el alma y la alegría de esta familia son tú y tía Alice, además tu sin tío Jasper, no eres ni la mitad de divertido, a pesar de que tío Jasper es la paz y tranquilidad de esta familia, imagínate, tu diversión, el carácter de tía Rose, la seriedad de papa, y si súmanos la hiperactividad de tía Alice, la casa sería un caos, entonces tío Jasper y mama, son los más pacíficos, digamos que son la cordura de la familia por decirlo de algún modo, lo que resumido, es que si ellos no están, entonces nosotros estaríamos incompletos, cuando ustedes les conozcan se darán cuenta, y entonces me darán la razón.

Todos se quedaron en silencio analizando las palabras, entonces la abuela dijo:

-Bueno siendo así, ve querida, pero vuelve, ya eres parte de esta familia, y quiero tener una hija más que cuidar, y asegúrate que mis otros dos hijos encuentren el camino a casa, los estaremos esperando a los tres con los brazos abiertos.

Luego de esa conversación cada quien se puso hacer sus cosas, la abuela le mostro una habitación a Lucia.

Ella paso una semana con nosotros, nos contó todo lo que había averiguado de los Volturis, a los clanes que habían robado o matado miembros, nos contó cómo se aseguró que ellos no tuvieran ningún conocimiento de nuestra familia, también la conocimos más a fondo, sus gustos, las cosas que le gusta hacer.

La semana paso rápido y llego el momento de su partida, prometiendo mantener el contacto para dejarnos saber noticias, le deseamos suerte y que se cuidara.


	10. Chapter 9

9no Capitulo

Una mañana lluviosa como muchas de las que son comunes cerca de las regiones nortes de los estados unidos. Corría el año de 1948 y yo no cabía en mi emoción. Hoy era el día lo sabía. Mi padre también lo sabía porque mi madre se lo había dicho, pero para el resto era una sorpresa, de la cual no tenían ni idea.

Ángel y regresamos hoy a casa, estamos en Londres, por un mes, como sabíamos que la tía Alice no podía verme al principio que nací, solo con el tiempo y la costumbre podía ver alrededor de mí, entonces lo más prudente era que yo me alejara un poco, y también era una forma de relajar un poco a Ángel, quien ha estado extraño desde un tiempo, el realmente lo necesitaba.

Recuerdo aquella vez en la que mis tíos Emmet y Rosalie habían salido de compras. Necesitaban la comida suficiente para Ángel, y aparte Rosalie quería comprarle ropa, ya que él estaba a semanas de cumplir sus 16 años.

 _Yo venía bajando las escaleras en busca de unas partituras que mi padre había dejado en el piano, pero me sorprendí al ver que Ángel estaba con las piernas recogidas, completamente solo, viendo sin ver a través de la ventana. Mi madre que también venia entrando se acercó a él con cautela, esperando no espantarlo de ningún modo._

 _-Tía… - murmuro, y mi madre sonrió. Ángel era muy perceptivo, era capaz de escucharnos a pesar de que tuviera cuidado de no hacer sonidos. Supongo que esa era su ventaja al haber crecido entre vampiros._

 _-No quería sorprenderte, pero sin embargo eres tu quien me sorprende – dijo mama con una sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón que estaba frente a él._

 _Se volteo cuidadosamente hacia mi madre, yo me quede donde estaba, sabía que mi madre sabía que estaba ahí, pero Ángel no, así que me quede a escuchar, cuando vi que miraba a mama con esos ojos azules que parecían tristes. La sonrisa que temblaba por aparecer en sus labios no era feliz, y me estremecí ante el pensamiento de que algo malo le ocurría. Yo adoro a mi pequeño primo._

 _-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto mama, pero él no me contesto, muy al contrario se quedó en su posición. Solo entonces me di cuenta de que el no observaba lo que había a través de la ventana. Al contrario él estaba mirando detenidamente su reflejo, estudiando sus facciones, algo muy de tía Rose._

 _-Me parezco a mi madre… ¿verdad? - pregunto_

 _-Claro… eres tan guapo como Rosalie – dijo mama con un tono alegre, esperando que eso le quitara un poco la tensión al cuerpo, pero eso no ocurrió. Al contrario observe como apretaba los labios, y parecía molesto._

 _-Te molesta parecerte a tu madre… - soltó mama y él se volteo a verla de golpe. Negó enérgicamente._

 _-No es eso… mi madre es hermosa - dijo seguro de sus palabras - solo me pregunto si ella es feliz… si… sí._

 _-Ángel siento que no me quieres decir algo… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te han dicho? – pregunto ella, y él se puso de pie. Sonrió levemente hacia ella, yo me escabullí como un fantasma, puesto que sabía lo que haría, entonces lo escuche subir las escaleras, poco tiempo después escuche el leve golpe de la puerta de su habitación cerrándose._

Luego de eso salí, hacía mucho que mi cuerpo había alcanzado la madurez y la apariencia de una mujer de diecisiete años. Me quede mirando a mi madre, segura de que estaba tan preocupada como yo.

Fue entonces que decidimos enviarlo por todo un mes a Londres, yo me ofrecí acompañarlo, y así dejarle la vista libre a tía Alice para que nos encontraran. Lo que queríamos era que descansara, que la pasara bien, que Ang se tranquilizara. Porque hasta tía Rosalie se había dado cuenta de que algo malo le ocurría.

Londres, estuvo bien, aunque sin familia es un poco deprimente, y sobre todo la actitud de Ángel, realmente estaba preocupada por él, estaba peor que antes de irnos, más encerrado, demacrado, sus facciones se habían vuelto frías, respondía lo que le preguntaba, pero solo con monosílabos y constantemente se encerraba en sí mismo, cuando le preguntaba que le pasaba, simplemente decía nada y no hablaba más, estaba loca por regresar a casa, quizás sus padres podrían ayudarle, aunque francamente lo dudaba. Salí a cazar varias veces a un bosque que me encanto y esperaba poder volver con mis padres y toda la familia.

El vuelo fue tedioso y aburrido, Ángel estuvo todo el vuelo durmiendo o fingiendo estarlo, así que decidí no molestarlo haciendo preguntas que sabía no me respondería.

Una vez llegamos, fuimos por nuestras maletas, en la salida quienes nos esperaban eran tía Rose y tío Emmet, yo los abrace y les dije que los había extrañado a todos.

Ángel con sus facciones duras y frías, simplemente echo a caminar hacia el parqueo, mis tíos me miraron buscando una explicación, yo les tome las manos a cada uno de ellos y les dije con mi don: Ha estado así desde que nos fuimos hace un mes, casi no hablo conmigo, y cuando le preguntaba, solo decía que no pasaba nada y me ignoraba todo el tiempo.

Ellos miraron preocupados a su hijo, y caminamos detrás de él, me dio mucha lastima tía Rose, lucia como si quisiera llorar. El trayecto a casa fue totalmente en silencio, al principio tío Emmet y tía Rose preguntaron a Ángel como estaba y el dio un frio y cortante bien. Luego de eso nadie más hablo, cuando llegamos a casa, baje rápidamente, gritando sin poder contenerme:

-¡Llegamos! – que se escuchó en toda la casa, y en menos de una respiración me lance a los brazos mi madre con una sonrisa radiante. Para luego besar ambas mejillas de mi padre y abrazarlo, básicamente sentándome en sus piernas - ¡los extrañe!... Londres sin ustedes no es lo mismo…

Entonces repare en los invitados, o más bien los miembros faltantes de nuestra familia.

-¡Tía Alice! ¡Tío Jasper! - grite antes de lanzarme a saludarlos. Las risas no tardaron en hacerse escuchar, pero entonces me di la vuelta y vi como Ángel no venía hacia nosotros. Paso por el salón con la mirada perdida, su rostro frio.

Me gire a ver a la abuela Esme, y luego a tía Rosalie y mi madre, las cuatro nos habíamos dado cuenta, algo muy malo le estaba pasando a mi primo. Y sabía que él no nos dejaría acercáramos.

Y mis sospechas eran ciertas. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo él se alejaba más y más de nosotros, veía como tía Alice aun sin llevar mucho tiempo con él, ya lo veía con la mayor de las angustias. El poder de tío Jasper debes en cuando nos permitía saber que algo muy fuerte lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Tía Rosalie intentaba alegrarlo junto con tío Emmet, pero él no se interesaba. Se alejaba de ellos, parecía estar avergonzado, o confundido. No sabía lo que le ocurría, nadie en la casa lo sabía y eso nos causaba malestar.

-Debes haber visto algo… - le reclamo mi madre a mi padre, pero el solo apretó los labios.

-Si lo has hecho… ¿qué le pasa a mi hijo? - inquirió tía Rosalie a mi padre, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.

-No es mi asunto decirlo… el me lo ha pedido más de una vez en su mente - dijo y supe que estaba triste y contrariado - yo también estoy preocupado por el…

-¡Ah! -Grito tía Rosalie exasperada - ¡Edward si algo le pasa a mi hijo te mato! - Amenazo - ¡se puede enfermar si sigue así! ¡Necesito saber qué es lo que le pasa!

-Todos lo necesitamos y quiero ayudar, pero él está pensando en muchas opciones aunque aún no elige ninguna… - aseguro tía Alice.

-Quiero que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes – pidió tía Rose mientras su expresión se desencajaba.

-Tranquila amor… - pidió tío Emmet mientras le sostenía los hombros.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila?!¡Si mi hijo parece muerto en vida!

-Tía… -susurre débilmente, pero ante la mirada de mi padre no agregue nada más.

-Ustedes son unos falsos… dicen querer a mi hijo… pero sin embargo no me dicen cómo puedo ayudarlo.

-Quiérelo y permanece cerca, hazle saber que lo necesitas… hasta que el decida que quiere decir lo que ocurra, debes permanecer con el - dijo papa, seguro de sus palabras.

Ángel era como el pequeñito de la casa, a pesar de tener 16 años sabíamos que él era el que más debía ser protegido, por su condición humana, y por lo sensible y perceptivo que siempre había sido. Y el que no nos dejara estar cerca. Era algo que nos destruía a todos, sin excepción.

Pero si había algo de lo que, estaba segura en esta situación con Ángel, y era que no terminaría bien.

Tome la decisión de hablar con él, de una vez por todas, no podíamos seguir sumergidos en este abismo y que él no nos cuente nada.


	11. Chapter 10

10mo Capitulo

 ***Especial Ángel***

Un ser como yo no debería estar vivo. Me molestaba el verme al espejo, me molestaba mi nombre, odio ser yo, me odio. La culpa está a punto de acabar conmigo y me siento avergonzado solo de pensar en lo que hice. Todo estaba mal, más que mal. Estaba asqueado de mí mismo.

Tío Edward me había prometido no decirle nada a mi madre hasta que yo lo hiciera, pero sin embargo sabía que él ya había hablado con el abuelo Carlisle, y quizás eso había sido lo mejor.

Quería gritar, quería salir corriendo con toda la fuerza que pudiera y desaparecer del mundo y de la vida, dejar de existir, solo para no sufrir más. La pregunta era ¿en verdad lo haría?

Cada vez que me formulaba aquella pregunta, la primera imagen que venía a mi mente era la de mi madre, ella sufriría si yo no estuviera, a pesar de que yo creo que ella estaría mejor sin una complicación tan inútil como yo.

 _-Hoy lo vi… -murmuro mi madre, en su habitación hacía ya algunos meses. Mi padre, Emmet estaba sentado frente a ella escuchando con atención, sus puños apretados y el ceño fruncido._

 _-¿Dónde lo viste?... quiero matarlo… - gruño mi padre mientras se ponía de pie. Mi madre lo había presionado con bastante fuerza de los hombres._

 _-Royce King - escupió con desprecio - no es alguien que valga la pena… no nos vamos a manchar las manos._

 _-Es que no puedo… - dijo mientras temblaba y su rostro se endurecía más y más - el solo hecho de pensar en lo que uno de sus amigos te hiso, o lo que el mismo te hiso… me hace enfurecer, me llena de indignación - al escuchar las palabras de mi padre tan serias fue cuando me empecé a molestar._

 _No me gustaba la idea de saber que algo malo le habían hecho a mi madre. Sobre todo porque yo no sabía, que durante su vida humana ella hubiera sufrido por algo en particular._

 _-Vamos que eso es algo pasado… - empezó a decir ella, pero mi padre la interrumpió._

 _-Te violaron! - Casi grito, abrí los ojos de golpe y mi respiración se detuvo por unos instantes - ellos se merecen morir… fue lo más bajo que se le puede hacer a alguien y te lo hicieron a ti… - dijo mientras rodeaba con cariño el rostro de mi madre._

 _Me asome con cuidado por el agujero de la llave de la habitación y me sorprendí al ver que mi mama sonrió._

 _-Si… pero de ese hecho… - bajo la voz un poco más - de eso resulto Ángel… y soy sincera no me imagino un mundo sin el - me separe de la puerta de golpe, y empecé a retroceder con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Cuando llegue a mi habitación me encerré en el baño._

Yo producto de una violación. Es decir que Emmet no era mi padre, a pesar de que así era como había crecido. Es decir que yo era hijo de algún monstruo sin corazón capaz de ultrajar de aquella manera tan baja a una mujer. Mi madre había sufrido de aquello, y de esa cobardía había resultado yo.

De pronto me sentí tan sucio, tan molesto, tan indignado, y decepcionado. Me enfurecí porque le hubieran hecho aquello a Rosalie. Era mi madre biológica y no solo eso, era la mejor madre. Me amaba y nada me daba pie a pensar lo contrario, pero sin embargo, desde entonces yo me empecé a odiar.

El saber que por tus venas corre la sangre de un cobarde capaz de tal bajeza, es lo peor. El haber sido criado dentro de esta familia, donde todos son unidos y se respetan, me hace aborrecerme al punto de la desesperación todo de lo que me acababa de enterar, y me odiaba y me odio por ello.

Yo soy un ser impuro que creció en la entrañas de una mujer inocente y buena. Yo no soy nada más que una aberración, un total y completo error.

Pero todo aquello pasa a segunda plano en el momento en el que recuerdo a Jane.

¡Maldita bruja!

Es lo primero que se viene a mi mente al pensar en su nombre. La conocí durante el mes que habíamos pasado en Londres. Mi tía Bella considero que sería bueno mandarme a mí y a mi prima Ness para descansar, despegar la mente, y le agradecí aquello.

 _-Quiero visitar el Big Ben… ¿mañana vamos? -me pregunto Ness, mientras subían nuestras maletas al quinto piso, que era donde se encontrarían nuestras habitaciones._

 _-Eh… no, no estoy de ánimos… otro día - propuse y ella me frunció el ceño. Subimos al ascensor y volvió a saltar en su puesto, antes de girarse a verme._

 _-¿Cenamos juntos esta noche? Mira que estoy dispuesta a comer comida humana, solo si es contigo -pregunto, y de nuevo la vio con los labios apretados._

 _-Tenemos servicio… esos que te llevan la cena a tu alcoba… - le dije y ella rodo los ojos, un gesto que la hacía parecer mucho a tío Edward._

 _-¡Tonto! - soltó antes de darme un golpe suave en el brazo - me refiero a que salgamos, que conozcamos… que nos divirtamos… vamos, vamos Ángel, Ángel -repetía mi nombre alargando la "a" y la "e", una y otra vez._

 _-¡Esta bien! -Grite exasperado, haciendo que el botones nos viera con los ojos abiertos - pero solo a cenar… - dije y ella aplaudió feliz de haber logrado lo que quería. Me preguntaba de donde Nessie sacaba tantos ánimos._

Al llegar cada uno a su respectiva alcoba me arrepentí de haber accedido a acompañarla, pero no había marcha atrás, por lo que la seguí a uno de esos restaurants pomposos y extravagantes en los que mi madre se siente cómoda.

Ante el pensamiento me sentí mal. Cada vez que encontraba algo diferente entre mi madre y yo, creía que era parte de los genes de aquel ser que era mi padre biológico de aquel que dio origen a mi existencia. Cada tanto me veía al espejo asegurándome de que físicamente por lo menos era idéntico a mi madre y eso me tranquilizaba un poco.

 _-¡Ang! - Me llamo Nessie - ¿Por qué tan callado? - pregunto mientras se llevaba un trozo de filete a la boca._

 _-Estoy cansado… creo que me voy a regresar al hotel - dije mientras me ponía de pie con cuidado. Ella me vio con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido._

 _-No te muevas Ángel Cullen - me amenazo con el dedo desde su posición - eres un malo… ¿Por qué no te quieres quedar conmigo? - pregunto mientras hacía un pequeño puchero._

 _-Lo siento… no tengo ánimos - dije mientras me empezaba a retirar, pero sentí que me agarraba de la maga del traje y me veía de forma retadora._

 _-No te vas… - dijo en tono seco y duro._

 _-¡Renesmee! - Le grite - ¡déjame en paz! - solté antes de salir hecho una furia de aquel sitio. No tenía ánimo para nada, solo quería estar solo, y Ness se ponía pesada._

Necesitaba despejar la mente por lo que no volví al hotel como había dicho, sino que muy al contrario avance por las oscuras calles londinenses, hasta que llegue a un parque casi desierto. Me pareció perfecto considerando el hecho de que deseaba estar solo.

Perdido en mis pensamientos, tratando de decidir si le decía o no a mi madre que ya sabía cómo había sido concebido. Concentrado en mí mismo que no me di cuenta del momento exacto en que había llegado cerca de una especie de camino junto a una laguna.

Avance un poco más y entonces vi a una chica arrodillada junto a alguien más. Supuse que sería una pareja, me sorprendí por su falta de pudor, pero considerando la oscuridad creí que estaban ¿aprovechando?

Quise pasar de largo, pero mientras caminaba a solo tres metros la chica levanto la mirada dejando frente a mí, unos ojos rojo sangre.

Entonces supe que era un vampiro. Ese color de ojos no engañaba a nadie, la persona junto a ella ya estaba muerta y desangrada. Se puso de pie lentamente cual felino y me vio directo a los ojos, queriéndome asustar ¿quizás?

Era pequeña en estatura, habría sido convertida joven. Sus cabellos cortos y de color miel, su piel blanca, su cuerpo poco desarrollado, pero bonito.

-Mira que eres valiente… pequeño humano - dijo en un débil siseo, mientras avanzaba solo un poco hacia mí - ¿Por qué no sales corriendo aun? - pregunto, y ante aquello lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír.

-No lo sé… - murmure - lo mismo me estoy preguntando yo - ella alzó una ceja y avanzo otro poco.

-¿Sabes lo que soy?

-Un vampiro - respondí al instante. Se acercó más, empezó a girar a mí alrededor, cual ave de carroña sobre un trozo de carne.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho? - se vio interesada en saber.

-Nadie… eh crecido entre ellos - le conté, y ella lanzo una carcajada.

-Acaso planean tenerte como aperitivo… una cena más adelante - se burló.

-Mi familia… - fue lo único que salió de mis labios. Ella se detuvo justo frente a mí, y me levanto la cabeza con su mano. Se quedó quieta viéndome a los ojos. Examinándome.

-Vaya que muchacho más interesante - dijo antes de, para mi sorpresa, pegar sus labios a los míos un beso lento, que termino bastante pronto - y dime ¿Qué haces a estas horas solo?

-Dejo mi mente vagar… algo que necesitaba - dije

-No me tienes miedo ¿verdad? - pregunto y yo negué - que humano para más tonto… que tu… ¿"familia"? - Rio - no lo haya hecho hasta ahora, no quiere decir que yo tenga la misma consideración contigo.

-Lo se… aun así no tengo miedo - asegure. No temblaba, no hiperventilaba, no estaba nervioso. Sus ojos rojos no me sacaban ni una sola gota de sudor. Estaba en calma.

-Tu ¿Qué haces por aquí? - le pregunte, solo para desviar el tema.

-Acabo de matar a un miembro de un clan londinense - volvió a reír - órdenes de mi amo, y este que vez aquí fue solo la cena… - soltó mientras señalaba el cuerpo a unos metros.

-¿Amo? - fue lo que pregunte, ignorando todo lo demás.

-No te interesa… - soltó a la defensiva - por cierto soy Jane - dijo mientras me sonreía y por muy estúpido que suene, y vaya que lo es. Me gusto su sonrisa, y ella en general.

-Ángel -murmure, y después de eso me despedí de ella. Quien sabe por qué razón no me ataco, quizás simplemente estaba llena después de aquel humano que quedo en mitad del parque. O simplemente le pareció interesante el hecho de que mi familia eran vampiros, y que había crecido entre ellos. Quien sabe, pero aquella noche Salí intacto de ese sitio.

La noche siguiente fui de nuevo al parque y de nuevo me encontré con ella. Esa vez charlamos durante más tiempo. Dos días después y yo sentía que la adoraba y que podía hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Y ella parecía corresponderme, pero todo cambio una vez yo le dijera mi apellido. "Cullen", y ella pareció molesta, más que eso decepcionada.

Creí que se alejaría, pero al contrario seguía acudiendo a verme, solo que ahora me preguntaba sobre mi familia, mi madre, hasta de mi prima. ¡Qué rabia!, como no me di cuenta en aquel entonces que solo me estaba engañando. Literalmente estaba engañando a mi familia, a mi clan, y yo de estúpido no me daba cuenta.

Desde aquella vez me di cuenta de lo fácilmente manipulable que soy, solo hace falta que se bajen mis barreras, y listo quedaba a merced de la voluntad de los demás. Asqueado, y con ganas arrojar el espíritu por la boca solo de recordar lo que sucedió poco después.

El último día de vacaciones, cuando nos veíamos en la obligación de tomar un avión que nos llevara de vuelta a los estados unidos fue cuando intente convencerla de que venga con nosotros.

Sus palabras exactas fueron:

 _-En verdad creíste que yo podría sentir algo por ti… no niego que al conocerte me pareció que eras valiente y digno de ser en un futuro un vampiro, pero no eres más que un Cullen… un "vegetariano" - dijo con sorna._

 _No quería perderla, le quería, creía que ella me comprendía._

 _-De acuerdo… entonces soy yo el que se va contigo… no me importa alimentarme de la sangre de algún ser humano para estar contigo - asegure, y estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo. Ella se sorprendió y acto seguido rio de forma histérica._

 _-Por favor tu no sirves para nada más que para ser engañado, a mi lado no serias más que peso muerto… pobre de tu familia y de tu madre… tú no eres más que una maldición - volvió a reír -_ _ **ella ni siquiera debería quererte… tu eres una aberración… eres capaz de lo peor… digno hijo del violador de tu padre**_ _\- soltó y me congele en mi puesto - aléjate de mí… no quiero verte más… y dile a Carlisle - soltó y me sorprendí por ello._

 _-¿Cómo sabes…? - pregunte_

 _-De Carlisle… es fácil mi amo me lo dijo… gracias por la información dada… saludos a todos los asquerosos Cullen de parte de los Vulturis, nos vemos pronto - aseguro antes de desaparecer._

Volví a mi hotel con movimientos casi automáticos, y Nessie aún estaba molesta conmigo por lo que no me hablo. En casa mi madre se desesperaba tratando de saber que era lo que me pasaba, pero es que ni yo mismo lo terminaba de asimilar.

Sus palabras se habían clavado en mi pecho como cuchillas. Aun derramaba lágrimas cada vez que se repetía aquella frase en mi mente. Doloroso, demasiado doloroso y lo peor es que…era cierto.

Era cierto yo era el peor ser existente. En verdad hubiera sido capaz de dejar a mi familia, alimentarme de la sangre de inocentes humanos por ella. Habría sido capaz de dejar sufriendo a mi madre y a mi familia por ella, que ni siquiera lo merecía. Tenía razón yo debía ser hijo de mi repugnante progenitor.

El asco se apodero de nuevo de mí. Sabía que no debía molestarme con tío Edward, después de todo él había estado en lo correcto al contarle todo a Carlisle, si después de todo los Vulturis decidieran aparecerse por aquí; y algo más debía ser sincero con mi madre y contarle la razón de mi malestar.

No podría seguir viéndola mal, amenazando con matar a tío Edward si no le dice que me pasa, a mi tía Bella si no deja de defender a tío Edward, a tía Alice mandándola a callar a cada instante, y estresándonos a todos gracias a las habilidades de tío Jasper.

Salí de mi habitación directo a la de mi madre, dispuesto a acabar con todo esto para ella, y más adelante vería, y me aseguraría de acabar con todo esto para mí.


	12. Chapter 11

11vo Capitulo

La tensión se sentía en al aire, y no era solo por el don de tío Jasper, sino por el hecho por el cual nos habíamos reunido en la sala de la mansión. Tía Rosalie chirriaba los dientes audiblemente, y al mismo tiempo mantenía sujeta las manos de tío Emmet y Ángel.

 _-Perdón… de verdad perdón -pidió Ángel hace una semana, mientras empezaba a sollozar. Toda la familia se mantenía en silencio en la parte inferior de la casa, mientras escuchábamos como Ang contaba todo aquello que había ocurrido._

 _-No… hijo por favor no llores… no tengo nada que perdonarte, no por favor - pedía tía Rosalie, sabía que debía tener el rostro desencajado, ya que su voz se escuchaba rota._

 _-Si… tengo que pedirte perdón, tengo que implorarte perdón… por todo lo que he hecho, por la forma tan terrible en la que he complicado las cosas… por haber confiado en ella… por… perdóname porque a pesar de todo siento que la quiero, siento que la necesito… -soltó y tía Rosalie, gimió audiblemente._

 _-No es tu cumpla que aquella bruja te haya engañado…_

 _-No mama… no busques justificarme, porque después de todo, lo que me dijo cuándo se fue es cierto… yo soy solo una carga, digno hijo de mi progenitor._

 _-¡No! -Grito tía Rose - ¡jamás vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Tú no eres el! ¡No! - se escuchó que el llanto de Ángel se hacía más fuerte, y roto. Sentí que mis ojos se humedecían, y la expresión dela abuela Esme y mi madre era igual a la mía. Solo que yo si derramaba lágrimas._

 _-De verdad lo siento… -gimió_

 _-No por favor mi amor… ya no repitas eso… si es cierto que la manera en la que te concebí no es… no es la forma en la que hubiera querido… - suspiro - pero creo que el resultado de aquella situación no lo cambiaria, si hay algo de lo que estoy firmemente segura y orgullosa es de ti… te amo - dijo y acentuó las últimas palabras._

 _-No dudo eso… es solo que no lo entiendo._

 _-¿Cómo que no lo entiendes?... esta es tu familia, yo soy tu madre y Emmet tu padre, Carlisle y Esme son tus abuelos, y Bella, Edward, Alice y Jasper son tus tíos, Nessie es tu prima, te amamos y no te cambiaríamos por nada de este mundo…_

 _-Me siento mal... por ser producto de algo como una…_

 _-No lo digas… te amé desde el momento en el que supe que te tendría, te espere ansiosa, me dolió traerte a este mundo y aun así me sentí la mujer más feliz del planeta cuando te tuve en mis brazos, viendo esas dos lagunas azules por primera vez, supe que eras mío y que siempre lo serias… ¿Cómo es que no entiendes que te amo?_

 _-Gracias por quererme…_

 _-Gracias por estar conmigo… y en cuanto a lo demás no te angusties… todo estará bien, ya lo veras…_

Una semana después de que Ángel le haya confesado a tía Rosalie todo lo ocurrido en Londres. Fue que nos enteramos de la próxima visita de los Vulturis.

 _-¡Ellos vienen! -chillo tía Alice mientras se ponía de pie de golpe, tío Jasper le paso una hoja de papel, y la pequeña empezó a dibujar. Cuando termino ahí estaba la imagen de Jane, Alec, y Dimitri._

 _-¿Por qué? - fue la única pregunta que salió de los labios del abuelo Carlisle._

 _-Tienen la intención de saber más de nuestra familia… será algo así como una visita de cortesía, pero es la curiosidad la que los mueve - nos informó tía Allie._

 _-¿No quieren hacerle daño a Nessie? - pregunto insegura mi madre, la última vez ellos habían deseado destruirme y habíamos tenido que hacer más de una cosa, para asegurarnos de que esos seres no me tocaran._

 _-No tendrían por qué… Ness es adulta y ellos no tienen argumentos… a simple vista mi sobrina no parece peligrosa - dijo mientras me dirigía una mirada, sentía mis mejillas débilmente sonrojadas. Dándome una apariencia de total inocencia._

 _-¿Cuándo llegaran? -preguntó mi padre, mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de mi madre y el otro por mis hombros._

 _-En una semana exacta, no les tomara mucho tiempo encontrarnos…_

 _-Crees que planeen algo más… ¿atacarnos? - pregunto tío Jasper, a lo que tía Alice negó inmediatamente._

 _-Su intención no es la de atacarnos, ni empezar ninguna batalla… pero no estoy muy segura del todo… debería alejarme ya que Ness no me deja saber muy bien los detalles del encuentro._

Cuando tía Alice regreso nos dijo que todo estaría bien, que no habría razones para angustiarnos, que ellos se quedarían una noche y que después de eso se marcharían, sin más. Y yo, yo no sabía si podría controlarme.

El recordar que fue Jane una de las que desmembró a mi padre en aquella ocasión, el recordar lo perdida y angustiada que me sentí, recordar lo mucho que los odie, solo hacía que esta situación fuera más que tensa, angustiosa diría yo y estaba segura que no solo era por mi parte, mi madre se sentía igual, lo podía ver en sus ojos, una vez que nuestras miradas se encontraron.

No soportaría perder a mi familia, no de nuevo, y menos aun si es manos de aquellos seres despreciables.

-Todo estará bien… - prometió tía Alice, mientras me pasaba delicadamente la mano por el brazo, en un gesto cariñoso. Mi padre beso mi mejilla.

-Tranquila… no las voy a dejar sola. - me reconforto un poco escucharlo decir eso. Nos sentamos en el mueble, yo en medio de mis padres.

Ya no tardaban en presentarse y eso era algo que me tenía muy angustiada. Cuando el timbre de la mansión sonó, el abuelo soltó un falso suspiro humano antes de ponerse de pie y avanzar a abrir la puerta.

Desde nuestra posición escuchamos saludos y algunas exclamaciones fingidas de sorpresa por parte del abuelo Carlisle, ya que habíamos decidido mentir un poco, y decir que no esperábamos su visita.

-Oh…. Ella es mi hija Alice, y el mi hijo Jasper - presento el abuelo, vi a mi alrededor y recién en aquel momento me di cuenta de que ellos no estaban. Se abrían desaparecidos en algún momento, para hacer de la farsa un poco más creíble.

Deje de respirar en el momento justo en el que esos tres despreciables seres atravesaron el salón hasta donde nosotros nos encontrábamos. Escondidos dentro de aquellas capuchas oscuras, sus facciones preciosas y los ojos rojo intenso, como llamas de fuego ardiendo.

Note como ellos dirigían una visión amplia por el lugar y se detenían en dos puntos, en Ángel y en mí.

-Vaya que clan tan interesante tiene Carlisle - dijo Dimitri, mientras que por sus labios bailaba una sonrisa cínica. Tío Emmet apretó más la mano de tía Rosalie.

-¿interesante?... no sé, si esa sería la palabra con las que describiría a mi familia - dijo el abuelo Carlisle, mientras nos veían.

-Yo diría… única – soltó tía Alice, haciendo un especial acento en el "única", para luego avanzar a sentarse en compañía de tío Jasper.

-Pero… deberías seguir con las presentaciones… ¿no es así Carlisle? – dijo tía Rosalie mientras se ponía de pie, con una sonrisa fingida. Mi tía estaba furiosa y la entendía muy bien. Jane le había hecho daño a Ángel con sus palabras, y desde ese momento y por otras cosas más, él se había encerrado hasta convertirse en un joven que se sentía torturado por el simple hecho de existir. No había palabras suficientes para convencerlo de lo contrario, era demasiado obstinado, y en eso se parecía a su madre.

-Claro… ella es mi hija Rosalie, y su esposo Emmet - empezó el abuelo, mientras señalaba a los aludidos -ella mi esposa Esme, mi hijo Edward y su esposa Bella, su hija Renesmee y creo que uno de ustedes ya conoce a mi nieto Ángel.

-Si… creo que Ángel y yo ya hemos tenido el gusto de encontrarnos - Jane sonrió, mientras veía a mi primo, el cual se estremeció ligeramente, se puso de pie lentamente, y nos vio. Gemí débilmente al darme cuenta de lo demacrado que lucía.

-Si me disculpan… debo retirarme - dijo, mientras se alejaba.

-¿Qué es ella? - Preguntó Alec que recién entonces hablaba - tiene un olor interesante… - sus ojos rojos brillaban por la curiosidad, y apreté fuertemente la mano de mis padres. Papa se movió lentamente hasta cubrirme.

-Como ya les ha explicado mi padre… Ness es nuestra hija… fue concebida cuando mi esposa aún era humana… claramente fue un proceso complicado que me obligo a darle a mi Bella esta vida - explico mi padre, la primera versión de la historia.

Veía que estaba concentrado en los pensamientos que pudieran pasar por la mente de estos seres. Ahora con la conversación que había empezado entre ellos tres, el abuelo, papa y tía Alice, me daba cuenta de que su visita era ciertamente para espiarnos.

Deseaban saber que tan poderosos éramos, nos median. Sus dudas acerca de cuáles eran nuestros dones, como queriendo asegurarse de que lo que le había dicho Ángel era cierto.

Gruñí ligeramente al darme cuenta de que si más adelante nos veíamos en la obligación de enfrentarnos nuevamente, no contaríamos con el factor sorpresa y ciertamente eso era algo que me fastidiaba y preocupaba y estaba segura que a mis padres también, las únicas ventajas eran los dones de tía Alice y tío Jasper.

-Mami… vamos con mi tía Rose y Ang –pedí, mientras la empezaba a llevar escaleras arriba. Estaba nerviosa frente a Alec, y su penetrante mirada. Mi madre y yo gruñimos ambas en su dirección y mi madre me cubrió con su cuerpo, para que ni se le ocurra acercarse a mí.

Mis tíos Rose, Emmet, y Ang se encontraban jugando póker en la sala de juegos del segundo piso, nos unimos a ellos, mientras tío Emmet apostaba a que nadie lo vencería, nos hacíamos bromas y nos reíamos. Ángel sonreía de vez en cuando y veía que tía Rosalie se mostraba ligeramente ansiosa por ese hecho, y aunque no lo pareciera la mirada de tío Em era constante hacia Ang, como esperando hacerlo reír en algún momento.

Solo que eso momento no llegaba.

-Vamos a ir de cacería ¿vienen? -pregunto tía Alice que asomaba su cabeza por la parte superior de las escaleras.

-¿Y los Vulturis? - pregunto tío Em.

-Ya que nuestra dieta no les satisface, ellos se van a ir mucho más lejos… a buscar su cena - dijo tía Alice, mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras.

Note el negro carbón en el que se habían convertido los ojos de tía Rosalie y también el hecho de que veía renuente a dejar a Ángel solo, como si temiera que algo le pasar si el llegara a salir de su campo de visión.

-Yo me quedo… vayan ustedes – informo mi madre y empezamos a bajar las escaleras.

-¿Segura? - pregunto tía Rose, y mi madre asintió. Yo podría ir después con ella también. Mi padre se mostró renuente a dejarnos solas, pero mama le convenció diciéndole que tía Alice no había visto nada malo, y que él podría leer la mente de los Vulturis para saber si ellos pretendían algo.

-¿Y bien?

-No pretenden nada… - acepto, sonreí ante su expresión de desesperación.

-Ve… ya es tarde y Ness seguro quiere dormir, junto con Ángel – aseguro ella y el asintió con una leve sonrisa, le beso los labios y luego me dio un beso en la frente a mí.

-Cuida a los chicos - pidió tía Alice, la cual lucía un poco ansiosa, sabía que estaba tratando de encontrar algo, algo que pudiera permitirle saber cómo iría la noche, pero eso no pasaba.

Luego de que todos se fueran, dejándonos a Ángel, mama y a mí, solos en la casa. Mi madre nos acompañó a la habitación. Mi primo y yo compartimos el cuarto más amplio de toda la mansión, y nuestras camas se encuentran una junto a la otra. Mi madre se despidió de nosotros y luego baje al salón.

La escuche sentarse en el sillón. Luego de eso le di las buenas noches a Ángel, cayendo rendida inmediatamente. No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero Ángel estaba teniendo pesadillas, así que me pase a su cama como cuando era más pequeño y comencé a transmitirle imágenes para que se tranquilice como hago siempre, entonces se calmó y comenzó a respirar tranquilo una vez más. Yo volví a quedarme dormida, entonces desperté bruscamente.

 ***Isabella POV***

Luego de que todos se fueran, dejándonos a Ángel a Ness y a mí, solos en la casa. Acompañe a los chicos a su habitación. Ellos compartían el cuarto más amplio de toda la mansión, y sus camas se encontraban una junto a la otra. Me despedí de ellos y luego baje al salón.

Al sentarme en el sillón empecé a sentirme confundida y ansiosa, como si algo terrible fuera a ocurrir. Intente extender mi escudo, pero nada pasaba. Normalmente podía sentir el calor de los seres a los que protegía, o su energía. Pero no sentía ni a Ang, ni a Ness. Asustada subí a verlos, pero ellos estaban donde los deje. Mi hija respiraba tranquilamente, y Ang lucia inquieto, daba vueltas por la cama, y gotas de sudor perlaban su frente.

¿Qué pasa con mi don?, me pregunte aun en la puerta de la alcoba. Ángel se detuvo y empezó a respirar tranquilo de nuevo, intente extender mi escudo de nuevo, pero no podía, volví a bajar las escaleras. El reloj del salón empezó a tocar campanadas, cuando ya eran las tres en punto de la madrugada.

Entonces me quede ciega, me deje caer en el suelo asustada, no escuchaba, no veía, nada. En el aire se sentía un aroma como a novocaína. _Alec_ , pensé al instante, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que no lo sentí llegar?

Estaba a su merced, completamente a merced de ese monstruo, ¿Qué harían? ¿Qué querían?, miles de preguntas sin respuesta, y la incertidumbre se hacía presente, ¿Qué hacían?, mi hija, mi sobrino…

De pronto el sopor desapareció por completo, parpadee varias veces, y me sentí aliviada al saber que mis sentidos volvían a estar bajo mi dominio. El olor a sangre me lleno de golpe, todo el ambiente de la mansión destilaba el aroma de ese líquido vital, la garganta me ardió, como si me pasaran un fierro ardiente, pero yo solo supe una cosa y era que el ambiente apestaba y se escuchaba un sollozo desde la parte superior de la casa.

Estuve ahí en menos de un segundo, avance hasta el pasillo de la habitación de mi hija y mi sobrino, y gemí de dolor al verla sentada en el piso, temblando mientras veía hacia un punto en específico.

-¡Ángel! -grite mientras corría hacia él, todo alrededor no era más que vidrios rotos y madera destrozada, en el sitio donde antes estaba la mesa con recubrimiento de oro de Esme.

Ahora ahí estaba Ángel con pedazos de vidrio incrustado en su piel, su pecho, y su estómago empalado por una de las patas de la mesa, sus ojos abiertos dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro, el piso se cubría de sangre, y podía ver la magnitud de su herida, algo que te dejaba sin aire. Quería acercarme, pero no sabía qué hacer.

La puerta de la planta baja se abrió de golpe y tuve en frente a cada miembro de la familia. Rose se lanzó al piso, y empezó a chillar horrorizada, mientras veía como Ángel tosía sangre, y el dolor se hacía presente en sus expresiones faciales.

Emmet dejó de respirar y se acercó, tomo el muy delgado cuerpo de Ang, y lo levanto para quitar aquel enorme trozo de madera de su cuerpo, lo coloco a un lado.

-Ha perdido demasiada sangre… - dijo Carlisle, mientras hacia una indicación a Emmet para que lo llevara a la habitación.

-Carlisle… por favor salva a mi hijo - rogo Rose, mientras lo seguía a la habitación. Me acomode junto a mi hija, y la apreté a mi cuerpo para que ella pudiera llorar. Edward se acomodó justo a mi lado, y nos apretó a las dos en un abrazo.

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué lo hicieron?, me pregunte.

Pareciese que se empeñaran en hacernos daño, como si fuera una constante maldición, solo que esta vez se habían aprovechado de un descuido, y haciendo daño al miembro más débil de nuestra familia, y ahora éramos nosotros los que teníamos razones suficientes para acabar con ellos, y si los vuelvo a tener en frente lo hare, sin dudarlo dos veces. Porque esto ya era demasiado.


End file.
